


琥珀 II

by culter



Category: xb - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culter/pseuds/culter





	1. Chapter 1

如果，那个夏天，许昕没有去看方博，或者他换了另一天去看方博，没有突然闯见方博“自我练习”的情景，故事会怎么样？

“日本的IT业照世界的水平差了二十几年，甚至三十年，我们失去了整整一代人的机会。”课长在会议上挥斥方遒的说着，口水险些喷到方博的杯子里，他默默的挪了杯子暗暗的叹了口气，瞄着手表觉得还有成山的bug和不具合等着自己解决，宝贵的两个小时就在这个没有任何意义的会议里被耽误了。  
‘现在混得差还不是你们这帮老家伙年轻的时候不知进取，和我有什么关系。’他腹诽着，表情也渐渐露出了不耐烦。

“方先生，这个能看一下吗？”新来的小姑娘嘴很甜，走过来带着花香，他看着案头已经堆积的case犹豫了一会，仍然点点头，“好的。”  
“谢谢您了，我帮你follow。”小姑娘得到了意料之中的答案，笑得很敷衍，点了头就走了。  
方博看着她的背影觉得无可奈何，视野回到case上，倒是不难而且如果她仔细学一下的话完全可以自己解决，但是教她自己又觉得麻烦，做了最快了，在上边标记了 Low prority就不管了。专心做手上棘手的case---一个新人误操作把整个集团的工作人员使用账号全部冻结了。  
这个集团旗下各国的分公司在十分钟内打爆了各国客服经理的电话---方博，被指定处理其中的一部分。  
其实很简单，就是要一个一个的检验测试，重复操作，无聊的很，他想起了刚才给他case的小姑娘，刚要抬头叫她就看着粉色的洋装闪过门口，刷了卡风一样的消失了，嘴里模模糊糊的说：“我先走了。”  
无奈的看着那扇关上的门，小声叹了口气，看来只剩下自己了。  
加班了几小时后，他终于走出了大楼，涌进人海里，化成众人中的一点，在电车上晃了四十分钟，徒步十分钟回家，11点整出现在家门口的便利店。  
便当和一瓶饮料放在柜台上的时候店员早已经把116号码的烟摆在他的手边了，七星的Menthol 蓝莓的，店员熟练的操作：  
“请您按一下年龄确认。”  
眼前的屏幕上写着：确认年龄，是否超过二十岁。  
方博头不抬眼不挣的按了下去，拿着热好的便当和一瓶冒着水珠的饮料和手里的烟，迈步走出便利店。  
方博，成为独当一面无聊又冷漠的大人的第八个年头。又一个疲惫的夜里，和平常一样掏出钥匙走进和早上一样混乱的家。

他做了一个久违的梦，梦到他高二那年的乒乓球全国大赛，关键局上的关键球，在众人注视下那个球慢悠悠的落下在地板上  
“啪。”  
叹气声和对方的欢呼声掀起浪涛，众人复杂的表情像一把把尖刀切割着自己，他看着奖杯被转移在别人的手里。  
“你尽力了。”  
然后他就被闹钟叫醒了，一身的冷汗，一瞬间他以为自己做了个噩梦，在刷牙的时候猛然想到，这不是噩梦，只是过去。  
来不及吃早饭，赶上了满人电车，和陌生的人紧贴着，被人潮蹂躏，尽量缩小自己的面积走上了马上就要响起警报的电梯，一路的失重感之中上楼。  
刷卡，坐下。  
他又回到了九个小时之前离开的座椅上，继续对抗已经挤压如山的case。  
仔细的分类整理优先权和前辈讨论解决方案，又听课长感慨了一下如今不景气的环境，抬眼一看下午两点了。  
“我先去吃口饭。”打了招呼，匆匆的走出大厦。  
“临时有事。两点我们今天就要关一段。”店主抱歉的对方博说，他几年如一日的在这吃饭，早就变成了熟客。  
没了常去的店，要去其他的店还需要一点勇气啊。方博选了一条自己通常不会走的小路，看看会不会有什么偏僻人少的饭店，收留自己一餐午饭。  
手机响起，是周雨，说周末的聚会他临时有事去不了了，让他问闫安。方博回复闫安出差还没能回来，我直接退了。  
自己去啊。  
我又不认识谁。  
去了就认识了。  
算了吧，我回家补觉去了。  
方博，你把自己活成了个程序你知道吗。  
方博盯着手机不知道怎么回周雨的时候，不小心撞到了路人，手机啪的掉在地上。  
“走路长眼睛了吗？”  
比起手机更棘手的是他撞到了个醉汉，下午两点左右喝醉的人还是不惹为好，来不起拾起自己的手机只能嘟嘟囔囔的道歉，还是被那人死死缠住：“什么态度啊，大点声。”  
周围人走来走去，当作什么都没发生，一张张复制出来的冷漠的脸，步履匆匆。方博困在原地，不知如何是好，红着脸又道了歉。衣服被拽的更紧了，嚷着说不行。  
又羞愧觉得又丢人，恨不得找个地缝钻进去，倒是没有怎么生气。只是低着头连说对不起。  
“我说，差不多就行了，人家给你道歉了。”  
眼前窜出一个背影，黑色的呢子大衣的背影，比自己高，挡在自己前面，他穿着的大衣是方博想买一直没有买的，要肩宽个高的人穿着才好看，他去偷偷试了无数次，都在店员的眼睛里看到了一丝为难，还是换了一个半身的大衣，正当他盯着呢子大衣发愣的时候耳边听到醉汉骂骂咧咧走远了，  
呢子大衣转过身来，看着方博：“您没事吧。”  
“没事，谢，谢谢。”方博觉得尴尬的不得了，正眼也不敢看对方，只盯着那人的下巴，道了谢想转身快跑的时候忽然听到呢子大衣说：“诶？方博？”  
被叫住名字的方博转过头，才看到那人的全貌，一张偶尔会出现在他过去的梦里，被自己怨恨了无数次的脸，可能化成灰他都会认出来的脸  
“许昕？！”  
他面目狰狞的也说出了对方的名字。  
许昕扶了扶眼镜掩饰着拘谨和尴尬，仍然保持着礼貌：“你在这干什么。”  
方博就死死的瞪着他，不回话。  
许昕把手插进方博梦想的呢子大衣里，有点局促的看了看四周：“你吃午饭了吗，要不要一起吃个午饭。咱们好多年没见。。。”  
“不用了。”方博低着头攥紧拳头拒绝道，然后转身快步走开了。  
“永远不见才好。”他在心里补充完整下面的话。  
当他买了便当准备回公司吃得时候发现手机已经不见了，应该是刚才和醉汉纠缠的时候扔在路上了，但是又害怕回去撞见许昕，咬咬牙准备再买一个新的。  
一边吃着青鱼便当一边和自己的手机告别。  
旧的不去新的不来。他安慰自己道，宁愿再买一个新的，也不想有任何见到许昕的可能。


	2. Chapter 2

最开始，是公司的欧美部门在流传一张表情包，截取自 电影低俗小说，一个人刚进门就被用枪突突的挂掉，拿着枪的人被P 上了四个大字母：GDPR  
“啊啊啊，杀了我吧！”方博旁边的同事对着电脑嚎叫着。  
《欧盟数据保护通用条例》一实行，所有人的桌面都变成了和此相关的内容细则，各种会开了一遍又一遍，客户不断的打电话过来，反复的问询细则，书面交换的，更新合同的，什么要求都有。毕竟一旦违反就是2000万欧元或者全球营业额的4%的罚金，而且人家要收金额最多的那个。  
欧洲人想钱想疯了，方博心里骂道，对着桌面上红果果的GDPR大字咬牙切齿，完全忘了今天早上他做梦，梦到了许昕的事。

“许昕前辈！他转学了！”周雨一张大事不好的脸对方博说。  
他飞奔到许昕的寝室发现东西已经不见了，追着老师问了好久只知道因为家庭的原因转学了，拨通了许昕的电话，关机状态，他不记得他打了多久，那个手机号他现在都记得。  
他们的队长，他们的王牌，他们最信赖的先辈，忽然就想肥皂泡一样消失了，带着五彩的光芒。  
“乒乓球部就剩我们了。”昏暗的部活室里几个人对着鞋尖垂头丧气的说。方博没说话拎着拍子就走出了部活更衣室，对着屋子里的大伙气呼呼的说：“没有他我们照样可以！”  
然后就是反复被梦到的场景，他输了最关键的那个球，时隔了很多年，他们失去了奖杯，海啸一般的失重感袭来，他跪在了颁奖的现场，那个时候起，对方博来讲，青春已经结束了。

他再也没打过球，进了大学，随便的上学随便的毕业，随便的找了个工作，随便的谈了场持续好几年的恋爱，男朋友是高中的前辈，从高2末尾横渡整个大学，在社会人的第二年分手了。  
“感觉小博的心飘渺不定呢。”前辈苦笑着在车灯流动的街口和他说，“可能是时间太久了，还是什么，对你说什么你都不会拒绝。”  
攥紧了拳头还是没有说出什么话，迷迷糊糊的说了个对不起，对方摇摇头又点点头：“果然啊，和我想的一样的反应。”  
最难过的事竟然是他发现自己好像没有想象中那么难过：随便的谈了个恋爱，随便的耗了几年，随便的在一个随便的路口被甩了。

“方先生？”小姑娘又来了，手里多了很多文件，  
“下午有一个关于GDPR的学习会，轮到你们组了，两点别忘了。相关的文件已经都给你发过去了，麻烦今天上午check一下。”  
“好的。”刚回到现实中的方博迷迷糊糊答应着手上接着递过来的了文件，满脸问号：“这是什么？”  
“哦，这个是新的不稳定的case，麻烦你解决一下。”没有道谢小姑娘就走了。  
“前辈，这人还是好好教训一下的好。”旁边的张煜东看不下去了，滑着椅子飘过来和方博说。  
方博点点头，表示赞同，“下次的。”  
张煜东看着方博毫无诚意，摇了摇头滑着椅子又飘走了。  
手边越积累越高的文件，今天可能又要坐终电回家了。  
“教咱们的是别的公司请来的说是在信息保护这方面的权威，你们多记一点，客户可不好惹要是他们被赔钱，他能搞得咱们破产。” 课长看着方博警告道，方博后脑勺支楞着几根头发，点了头，心里翻了个白眼：破产了我找其他的公司算了。  
尚坤的公司就在附近，所以他来的很早，和大家聊了一会闲天，方博坐在后面一脸不要和我搭话的淡漠，在心里回答大家说的每一句话。  
“我们开始吧。”尚坤看了一眼手表，  
方博盯着换光灯和视频，觉得说的都是没有用的，保护数据的重要性和隐私这种没有任何营养的东西被占去了一个小时的时间，清除cookies的时限和免责声明，还有对客户的提示这些重要的一句没有讲，方博拄着脑袋皱着眉头盯着幻灯片，无聊透了。  
“咱们加一个群吧，剩下的一个星期，我都会教你们的，也好联系，邮件通知太僵硬了。”尚坤在休息时间掏出了手机，和每一个人都摇来摇去，到了方博的时候。  
“我没有手机。”  
“你没有手机？”尚坤将要晃动的手骤然停住了，不可思议的看着他，这年月还有没有手机的人吗？  
“我手机丢了。”  
“哦，那不着急，你有了再说。”尚坤有点尴尬的把手机揣回兜里。  
快下班的时候，方博接到了外线的电话。  
“喂，你小子换了电话号也不告诉我一下？”刚出差回来的闫安气势汹汹的问道。  
“我手机丢了。”方博心不在焉的翻着手上的打印纸，新的不具合报告。  
“不对啊，我打过去那边是接了的啊。”闫安忽然搞不清状况。  
？  
一个不小心打印纸就顺着手掉到地毯上，食指被生生的划出红线，竟然被划出血了，那个呢子大衣的身影忽然跑了出来。  
“你，你说什么了。”他用力挤了一点血出来，试探手指疼痛的程度。  
“没说什么啊，不是你的声音我就挂掉了。”  
“。。。哦。”方博应该说那个人没准是咱们高中先辈许昕，但是他没提。  
“你还真是。。。谁都联系不上你知道吗。”  
“最近那个隐私保护法案搞得我天天加班哪有时间买啊。”渗出来血珠，好像也不是很疼。  
“我真是服了你了。你为什么不试试打个电话问问呢，没准人家也在等着主人打电话啊。"  
“不想。”握紧了拳头，掌心被稍稍的染红了。  
“不想？”闫安在电话那边不知道找自己手机这件事还有人不想。  
“不想。”  
“我去打个试试，要不然太不方便了。”在方博阻止前闫安就挂掉了电话。  
他挂下电话之后马上按了回拨，闫安已经是占线了。  
急躁的腾的从椅子上跳了起来，不知道手机是不是在许昕手里，这个只是个假设，他就被这个假设折磨的心烦意乱觉得浑身都爬满了蚂蚁一样不舒服。  
“前辈？”张煜东抬头看着方博，有点被这样的方博吓到了。  
“哦。”方博意识到自己的失态，红着脸说：“我去休息一下。”  
吸烟室的风扇随着感应器忽然的旋转起来，方博靠着发黄的墙壁静静抽着烟，不一会张煜东也拉开门进来了：“前辈你没事吧。”  
“哦，没事。”  
“第一次看到你这么激动。”张煜东也点上了火，  
方博看着他：“我？”  
“恩。”他口齿不清的点了点头，“方博前辈最稳重了，话也少，但是有什么难得你交给他就没事了。”  
张煜东也靠着墙吐着烟说，然后看着方博笑了一下：“后辈也是会评价前辈们的。你是很可靠的前辈。”  
很可靠的前辈，方博牵动了嘴角有点讽刺的笑了，“假的。”  
“是真的，我们真的这么说的。”张煜东看着他眼睛亮晶晶的，一边用力的点头一边重复着：“你就是很可靠的前辈。” 又觉得自己语气唐突了，便安静了。方博吸了一大口尼古丁猛拉开玻璃门带出的风吹飘了他酱紫色的领带，“没有什么比可靠的前辈更坑人的了。”  
本来昏暗的走廊，感应灯灵敏的一盏一盏亮起，皮鞋踩在走廊的大理石上，咳咳作响，方博紧了紧领带，手表指针指向了九，恢复了一张冷脸坐回椅子上的时候看到桌子上一张便条：  
请回电致 闫安 Tel： xxx-xxxx-xxxx  
by xx  
“诶，你手机不知道被谁送到你们附近的派出所了。”闫安高兴的说。  
忽悠一下闪到了，心里空落落的下沉，进入了深海一样的幽蓝。方博举着话筒，嘲笑自己的自我意识过剩。  
“前两天被一位先生送过来，真是头大啊，好几天都没人理。”警察递过来方博的手机。“对方希望是匿名，所以呢，您在领取处签个名字就可以了。”  
道了谢的方博握着失而复得的手机关上了门跳上了电车，当经过几个站之后他忽然有点后悔那天为什么没有同意和许昕吃一个饭。

年轻人的聚会叫联谊，美其名曰的联系一下友谊，有一种能不能发展成爱情都无所谓，开心就好的游刃有余，成人世界就紧迫多了直接叫婚活，明晃晃直白白的把目的写在上面了:为了结婚的活动。方博被周雨逼着交了一年的会费，铁算盘周雨没有想到方博竟然交了一年的钱楞是没有去过，替方博心疼之余暗自担心，毕竟对于轻易不花钱，花钱就要把价值发挥到最大的周雨来讲，这白白扔钱的行动在他看来就是没有任何求生欲的表现。  
所以这个周五他被周雨和闫安活生生的驾到了婚活的聚会上，晚上十点左右，很多人都是从公司赶过来的，胡子茬已经悄悄的露了出来，方博坐在角落里看着人来人往的交换着名片，如果忽略几个打扮很隆重的女生会以为这个只是公司之间的聚餐，实际上也差不多，方博已经和不下5个人解释自己的工作，也解释了cookies的原理还有他的工作的主要内容。大家谈着工作和公司，报纸上的故事，金融雷暴和股票的涨跌，方博心里多了一个不想参加婚活聚会的理由，这个空气下他觉得他自己仍然在上班，他甚至担心起今天下午处理的几个case是不是稳妥，他攥着玻璃杯忽然有一种冲回办公室查看一下系统有没有正常运行的紧张感。

酒店外的被霓虹装饰的夜空，不见一颗星星，月亮也不见踪影，雾蒙蒙的城市的天，空洞又孤独，和夜空一样空洞的是反射在玻璃上的自己的脸，  
“那件呢子大衣，他穿着怎么那么合适。”  
忽然的喃喃自语。


	3. Chapter 3

“好，好久不见。”  
“哦，好久不见。”  
周雨和他真正意义上的第一个女朋友，时隔十多年，距离他们当初相恋的小城千里以外的市中心塔楼上，相互交换了名片。  
已经顾不上角落里消极抵抗的方博，周雨和那个女孩对着窗外的景色闲聊起来，在玻璃倒影里打量着彼此。  
“十多年了啊。”  
“是啊。”  
“你没怎么变样子啊。”  
“哪里哪里，早就老了。”  
然后是很长的沉默，周雨焦躁不安的喝下杯中琥珀色的液体，冰块撞击着玻璃，一个清丽的音节，女生也讪讪的喝着手里的发泡酒，气泡早就跳没了，留在嘴里都是苦涩。  
周雨记得他那年跳上火车去见她，看到在两个星期之内变化巨大的恋人，那种陌生和恐惧吓得他不能把那句 我们接着交往吧，说出来，回来委屈又伤心的在路上抱着方博哭了很久，然后被方博的爸爸训了一顿，男人就要去外面的世界看看，才能知道什么适合自己！  
周雨，在外边的世界生活的第N个年头，仍然不知道什么是适合自己的，顺便把自己也丢失在都市的人潮里，但是他身边的人是年轻的自己实打实渴求过的人，他不知道现在怎么样，起码，今晚，此地，他没有和其他人交谈的欲望。

只有没怎么喝酒的方博，放下了玻璃杯，决定去卫生间躲一躲。  
水声响起，方博对着洗手台的镜子上看自己的胡子茬，正了正领带。觉得还说的过去，这时候被后边的人叫住了名字。  
“方博？”  
？  
转过身，看到了尚坤。穿着合身的三件套，下巴干净整洁，带着木香，看来是精心打扮过。  
“你在这干什么？”  
“婚活聚会。”方博干巴巴的说。他应该顺理成章的问尚坤你在这干什么，但是他懒的开口，只想尽快的结束在厕所遇到工作上的熟人的尴尬。  
“哦，我在见一个客户。”  
即使没有被问，仍然说出了平常应该说的话，这是所谓的社交惯性吗？就像无论何时都要问问你吃了吗 一样。  
方博心里想着，眼睛没什么光彩，点点头表示知道了，抽出一张纸擦干了手，  
“对了，方博，你以前是T校的对吗？”  
“对啊。”  
“那你认识许昕吗？”  
手骤然停住了，尚坤的表情很放松，只是在闲聊而已，他等着方博的回答。  
“哦，我们的前辈。”他谨慎的用了，我们，不是我的前辈。  
应该问尚坤为什么他认识许昕，但是他懒的开口吧。  
“能问问你为什么认识许昕的吗。”  
不是说要尽快结束在厕所遇到工作上熟人的尴尬吗。  
“那家伙是我初中同学啊，高中的时候在T校上过两年学。”  
我不想往下听了，方博忽然想到，他有种现在拔腿就走的欲望，但是社交礼仪不允许他这么做。没听说过三十来岁的大人在同事说话的时候忽然转身离开。  
“高三的时候他就回来了。真是够呛啊。”  
这个和我有什么关系，为什么要和我说，我不好奇，也不想知道快十年之前的事情了。为什么要在一个酒店的洗手间里聊一个共同认识的人的八卦来打消尴尬？  
“对，对不起。”方博听到自己说。“我得回去了。”  
“哦，是我说多了。”突然被打住的尚坤也道了歉。“咱们公司见。”  
方博点点头，快步走出了洗手间，一边把领带拽了拽，直接去门厅哪里领了自己打大衣，拉开门口停着的计程车，就走了。  
车外的景致快速的掠过，脸被照的忽明忽黯，脑子里还盘旋着尚坤的那句：“真是够呛啊。”  
怎么够呛，倒退到十年前他是想知道，打电话，追着老师，甚至去了那个海边的小镇，是许昕的老家，找了那所偏差值高的吓人的高中，没有一颗樱花树的古朴的校园，他们的校服是西装，穿着学兰的方博愣在了校门口，他面对的是完全不一样的宇宙。他没有勇气去惊扰。  
也许，对于许昕来讲，他得到了他想得到的一个冠军，圆了梦自然就会把T校的事情抛下回到自己的高中利用一年的时间最后冲刺，考取一个更好的大学，继续披荆斩棘一样拿下他生命里接下来的其他的冠军。  
那是胜利者的活法，聪明人从来不沉迷不贪心，该走的时候就走，注定以后没有交集的人和事为什么还要耗费时间来维护呢？现在断了联系和几年之后断了联系有什么区别呢？早晚都是要断的线，用剪刀整整齐齐的剪下来，比用力撕扯最后断裂的要好看一些。  
何况，他和许昕之间从来不存在什么联系和线，许昕像一束光照了进来，然后消失。  
光都消失了影子自然无从谈起。

闫安被两个女生困住了，他们说着笑话，商量着一会结束了要不要去Karaoke，他在人群里扫描着，看到周雨和一个女生对着窗户聊天，就是没有找到方博，他借口去厕所，走到了门厅问了门童，门童看了一下：“方先生的话，半个小时之前就取了大衣走了哦。”  
“这个家伙。”

临近圣诞节的时候他和闫安两个人在家吃着火锅，闫安来的很早特意带了三个超大号的垃圾袋，一进屋就开始了大扫除，把方博家里的破烂收拾了一边，没想到垃圾袋根本不够用，方博也不帮忙瘫在沙发上换频道玩，闫安颠颠颠跑到他前面问他要还是不要。被打扰了的方博还不满意，嫌他罗嗦。  
“我妈都没你烦。”被从沙发拎起来，方博坐在地板上不满的嘟嘟。  
“废话，我儿子要像你这样我就打死他。”  
“我求你帮我打扫卫生了吗？”  
“要是我不用在你家吃饭，你以为我管你？”闫安用湿纸巾擦拭着地板上的灰尘“灰尘上都是细菌，你们家就是各种微生物和细菌的培养皿，你就是个细菌头子。”  
方博一脸无所谓随便的变着频道，充耳不闻  
“你应该给自己找个爱好。”终于开始吃饭了之后，闫安又这样劝方博, “比如说打扫卫生的爱好。”  
方博往锅里下菜：“周雨为什么没来？”  
“他不是遇到自己的初恋了吗，你也太不关心他了。”闫安捞着锅里的沫子说：“你也应该找个人了，马上就是圣诞节了，你还打算今年自己过吗？”  
“有什么的。”方博白了他一眼，闷头吃饭。  
“或者找个爱好也行啊，你看看你，过得像个人形电脑。”  
“我这是心系工作，你们懂个屁。”方博抢走了闫安的目标牛肉，放在自己碗里。被口中夺食的闫安气得眉毛都蹙起来，“你就是和我还有周雨面前的能耐，见到外人就蔫了。”  
反正占了便宜，被说什么无所谓了，对着闫安鼓起腮帮子嚼得起劲。  
“我前天还去体育馆打球了呢。”  
忽然就停了，嘴里的东西也失去了本来的味道。  
“你怎么还纠结这事啊，十来年了都。”闫安看着方博缓缓放下了手里的碗。  
“谁，谁纠结了。”瞪大了眼睛，一脸很凶的样子。闫安看了憋不住笑了，暗自羡慕圆脸的好处，就是生气看起来也柔软很多。  
方博继续端起饭碗大力咀嚼着，抢走了闫安另一块肉，  
“都这么多年了，而且谁也没说是你的错。怎么还念念不忘呢。”闫安在火锅的雾气后面说。

春天的时候方博已经彻底适应了GDPR带来的工作强度，除了加班有点多，再也没有其他的事，每天上班，坐在桌子前面，收拾完各种不具合和bug然后开门回家。  
只是有的时候想起来，很多年前他曾经悲观的觉得那次部活之后他对着许昕挥手说前辈开学见的那一瞬间是他最后一次见到这个人，但是如今看来，那个下午他匆匆跑开的时候才是最后一次见到他。  
叹了口气。  
“前辈？”吸烟室的门被张煜东拉开，灯光亮了起来，发现黑暗中的方博他被下了一跳。  
在充满感应的房间里，灯也会灭掉，看来方博在吸烟室的沙发上一动不动的坐了很久。  
“哦。”手里的烟早就燃尽了，他扔到了烟灰缸里，准备起身离开。  
被张煜东坚实的挡住了。“前辈很奇怪。”他的声音在轰轰作响的风扇声音下有点模糊。方博挑了眉毛。瞪着他。  
“像个机器人一样。”张煜东去牵他的手，冰冷的触觉只是一瞬间，就被方博甩开了。  
甩开的人和被甩开的人都慌乱了一瞬，走廊的感应灯灭了，他们站在一个明亮的玻璃房子里，面对着彼此，对接下来的走向都没有把握。  
方博觉得应该先发制人，不能让年轻的后辈小看了自己：“怎么和上级说话呢。”  
张煜东应该是根本不怕他，居然笑了。  
“我从来没把你当作前辈啊。”他索性扔掉了手里燃到一半的烟。“前辈难道什么都没有感觉出来吗？真的是个机器人啊。”他往前进了一步，方博也没有后退的意思，两个人在很近的距离对视了一会，没人认输。  
“我听不懂你什么意思。”方博绕过了他，拉开玻璃门走了，趁张煜东还没有回到座位简单的收拾了包，逃一样的钻进了电梯里，看着电梯上的数字觉得脑袋发紧。  
走出大厦的以后状态没有好很多，身上一阵冷一阵热，他应该是感冒了，虚弱的坐在楼下公园的长椅上积攒一些力气回家。  
“方博？”黑暗里不知道是谁的声音，浑身拉响了警报，这样的状态下他不知道怎么保持冷静和自持，实际上他已经看不清走过来的人是谁了，如果是张煜东的话，那今天可能是近年来最糟糕的一个晚上。  
“不记得我了吗，尚坤啊。”尚坤看着方博有点涣散的眼光，误以为自己被忘掉了。  
“哦。”他没能站起来打招呼，脑袋也垂了下去。也许是不应该早春就换上太薄的外套，也许是不应该每天都吃便利店的炸鸡便当，也许应该早点回家保证睡眠，也许应该多锻炼一下身体，虚弱的方博反思着自己恶劣的生活习惯。  
“你没事吧。”  
现在几点了？还能赶上电车吗？要不然打个车回家吧，晕倒了要给周围人添麻烦啊。  
“你在发抖，是不是不舒服？”  
明天还有几个case要解决，是不是还有一个会议？张煜东，会议，116号的香烟，GDPR，换服务器，挺括的衬衫，现在勒着自己不能呼吸的领带。  
然后他觉得自己飘了起来，不知身在何处，鼻尖是尚坤身上的香水味，真的是给他添麻烦了啊。  
然后迷迷糊糊之间他听到有人说：“许昕吗？我可能要晚一点，诶？我在路上捡到了个病号。”  
许昕？  
不知道是车窗外的路灯把他耀醒了还是那个名字，方博在座位上蠕动了几下，吃力的说：“给你添麻烦了，把我送回家吧。”  
“诶？你家在哪啊。”尚坤掌握着方向盘，问道。  
“就在xxx那里。”  
“哦哦，正好我顺路，你真的不用去医院吗？”  
“不用，”打了个冷战，觉得冷风在顺着身体的缝隙往里钻，攥紧了衣领子。缩在一个角落里。方博觉得如果不是有安全带锁着自己，他可能会飘到天上去，但是天上会更冷啊。明明都是春天了，为什么晚上的风还带着冬天的凌厉。  
车停了一下，他也没察觉。有人坐到他身边他也没察觉。只是车一开一关带来的冷风让他不自觉的打了个寒战，接着有人就把大衣脱下来盖在他身上，方博睁不开眼睛，烧的耳朵都堵住了一样，声音从很远的地方传来。  
“你挺会捡啊，一捡就捡个熟人。”那人的声音很远，但是方博不自觉的向声源的方向凑了凑。  
“真的不用去医院吗？”不知道再问谁，额头上附上了谁的手，  
“我是医生也不用这么用我吧。”  
“我看他脸烧的都快成面包超人了。”  
然后方博就又飘了起来，他脑子里出现了面包超人的样子，圆圆的脸，两个圆乎乎红彤彤的脸蛋。那就是自己现在的样子吗？他薅着许昕的衣服，他的体温从衬衫透出来暖呼呼的，他恨不得趴在他身上，  
“哎呦，多年不见面，你还很热情。”许昕在拿他取笑。架着他按了电梯。  
“你们家几楼。”  
“11.”  
他挂在许昕身上脸埋在他肩膀上，没有多余的力气消化发生的一切，他觉得可能自己要死了，要不然怎么能这么坦然接受这一切，人在死之前都会变得豁达又宽容无所谓惧，他可能就是这样了吧，所以他在许昕的肩膀上来回蹭着脸，蹭干了脸上的不知道是源于难受还是因为其他的泪痕，脑子已经不受控制的把想到的说了出来，他蹭着许昕的肩膀迷迷糊糊的说  
“前辈，我可能是要死了。”  
许昕搂着他竟然笑了，“发个烧就要死要活的。”  
等他带着方博进他的家门的时候，方博忽然很感谢闫安的那次大扫除和年后的忙碌生活，屋子干净整洁。  
许昕把他放在床上，解除了他的领带和外套，调好了空调，勉强的在厨房烧了点热水放在床头问：“你们家退烧药在哪里？”  
“不，不知道。”不知道闫安收拾到哪里了。  
“这个是不是你家？”许昕坐到床边看着只露着一双紧闭的眼睛的方博，饶有兴致的问他。  
“别，别人收拾的，我不知道。”  
许昕没有了声音，他似乎在找药吧，方博觉得一切不是很真实，而且他确定不是因为高烧，他从被子里伸出手寻找许昕的，搜了一会没有找到，费力的张开眼睛看到许昕愣愣的坐在床脚不知道在想什么。  
也许今天晚上是自己最后一次见他，想到这他就委屈了，一委屈就想哭，他想啊，他曾经找了那么久，跑了那么远，长了这么大的年纪，最担心，最怕的，最算计的还是今晚是不是最后一次见到他。  
他又生气 又害怕，身上一会冷一会热，如果他没猜错的话一段时间之前他刚刚被一个不相干的人告白了，但是他想到的都是那件呢子大衣。被叠好塞进过去的往事就这么被许昕毫不费力的扯了出来，灰尘飞扬，呛得自己无处可逃，灰尘汇集到天际形成一个大写的事实，他以前喜欢许昕前辈，只是没办法说出口，他都没有得到表白的机会，那人就消失了，那现在呢，  
现在他只是委屈的皱着一张脸在无乱的摸索许昕的体温。  
许昕没有觉察到方博细小的努力，他只是听到别人收拾的有点懊恼和烦躁，马上又为了懊恼和烦躁而胆战心惊，全世界都知道方博很可爱，他被马龙教训的时候被吓的蜷缩在一团时可爱，被自己欺负了之后瞪着眼睛认怂时很可爱，吃着面包鼓着一张脸时很可爱，张着嘴 “啊”的一声向闫安讨要薯片的时很可爱，还有在女校门口耍酷不小心摔倒了，一脸窝囊样在老家的床上哼哼唧唧的喊着疼的时候。  
太多了，这样的人，有一个其他的别人帮他收拾屋子太正常了。  
不正常的是明知道尚坤还在楼下等着，却依然坐在方博床上迈不动步子的自己。  
明明被方博逃跑的身影刺的伤心下定决定一样把手机交的派出所，明明决定了到此为止，现在却已经带着侥幸坐在床上的自己。  
十年了，两届奥运会都过去了，怎么还会这样。  
他被手机震动打断了思路，方博掏出西裤口袋上的手机，看到上面写的是张煜东，扣在床上不想接。  
“不接吗？”许昕看着屏幕一直在闪觉得蹊跷。  
“不，不接。”更奇怪了。  
然后是一条一条的短信轰炸，许昕带着眼镜不注意的扫到了一眼内容明晃晃的一句：我喜欢你。  
刺得他从床上跳了起来，稳了稳：“你男朋友。”  
声音没有颤吧？  
“不是。”  
说的够坚决把？  
“那这么着急找你干什么。”  
听起来不算奇怪吧？  
“不，不知道。”  
也想不到其他的托词。  
“我去下楼给你买点药吧。”许昕不知道哪里来的烦躁。手机又响了，响的许昕想把方博的手机顺着十一楼扔下去，然后他发现，现在不依不饶的是自己的手机  
“医者父母心，我说父母，您什么时候下楼啊。”  
方博死命的撑着眼皮看着许昕，他旁边的手机还在一条一条的蹦出新的短信。在许昕看来每一个信息都是挽留他的预示。  
“我，我晚点去。”  
“算了吧，你就照顾照顾他吧。同学会也没什么好去的，我也露个脸就走了。"  
“好的。”  
“另外我能问个问题吗？”  
“问。”许昕忽然心情豁亮了一点。  
“你当年说的小白球是他吧。”  
来不及许昕再说什么，尚坤就用这个陈述式的句子结束了电话。  
方博这边已经烧的快冒烟了，他哼哼唧唧的趴在床上像是贞子要爬出电视一样往床下移动，被许昕制止了，方博顺势的靠在他身上，拽着他说：“前辈我觉得我真的要烧死了。”  
“对不起，前辈马上给你买药去。” 


	4. Chapter 4

不知道过了多久，方博被敲门声吵醒了。  
发现张煜东站在门口，他被烧的满脸通红，虚弱的靠着门框，看着门口的人吃惊的看到自己，腰板尽量的挺直了，毕竟是工作场面上遇到的人，怎么说不能搞得太狼狈。拄着门问他干什么。  
“前辈？”张煜东愣在外边 。  
张煜东身上带着外面的冷气，弄得方博又一阵寒战，他觉得老天想在今天晚上弄死他，才派了张煜东和许昕来回的折磨他。  
“不好意思，有点发烧了，传染你就不好了，你今天先回去吧。”用的是命令的口气，他拄着门尽量不让自己发抖。  
“我就是想登门道歉而已。我做了出格的事，说了出格的话。”张煜东很认真的道歉。  
“那你觉得突然来前辈家敲门是不出格的吗？” 太没有常识了吧，方博皱着眉头明显有点不耐烦了。

“有客人？"许昕回来了，同样站在门口看着方博和一个陌生人对峙，他有点心虚：不知道这个人是不是那个收拾房间的“别人”。  
方博在心里翻了个白眼，就迷迷糊糊的介绍这：“这个是我公司的后辈，这个是我高中的前辈。”  
“你好。”许昕得体的打了个招呼。  
“你好。”基本的社交礼仪不能忘。  
“要不然你进来？”许昕不知道这人和方博的交情深浅，不能让方博在门口吹冷风擅自做主把人让了进来，方博想抗议，没来得及就被许昕推回了寝室，躺在床上，两个人居高临下的看着他。  
由于不知道方博家洗手间在哪里，又不想暴露自己是初来方博家，许昕掏出了便携的消毒液洗了手，他不知道这点无聊的宣示主权有什么意思，但是他尽量装作驾轻就熟的样子递给方博两粒药，又贴上了降热的冰贴，新买了个体温计，放到他的嘴里然后掖了掖方博的被角。  
方博已经成了僵尸状态，沾了枕头就进入了神智不清，现实中发生什么他已经不管了，只是人生中第一次他觉得受欢迎是一件这么遭罪的事情。  
张煜东看着许昕张罗一切觉得自己有点多余，就看着许昕的背影说：“既然前辈没事，我就走了。”  
“哦。”许昕站直了身体看着张煜东不知道自己的立场来讲能不能说点什么，后来他决定不要脸一把：“方博平日多谢了你的照顾，今天还来看他，谢谢你了。”  
心里骂着自己：你是谁啊。这么大言不惭的说话。  
张煜东讪讪的笑了一下：“前辈喜欢逞强，最近工作太忙了，我们平时也是太不争气才会累到他。”  
你是谁啊，这么大言不惭的说话。  
许昕飞快的皱了一下眉头，但是仍然笑着说：“他就是个死心眼，你也别放在心上。”  
“就是个死心眼啊。一点也不动推卸责任，什么都自己揽下来，什么都不说，像个机器人一样。”  
笑容已经开始僵硬了，不知道怎么接话，毕竟他已经有十年没有和方博在一起了，他能说出的都是十年前那个圆脑袋的后辈，忽然就觉得心虚了起来。只能淡淡的点头表示自己听到了。

张煜东走了之后方博蠕动了一下睁开了眼睛哑着嗓子问：“他走了。”  
“哦。”  
“呼。”出了一口气，然后意识到自己和许昕正共处一室的事实。装睡？但是他又有点害怕许昕在他睡着的时候走了。  
许昕站在屋子里进退不能，“要不你睡一会呢？”  
“那你呢？”  
“你睡着了我就走了。”  
果然。  
方博调整了一下枕头的姿势转过身去了，闷闷的说：“你走了我才能睡，要不你先走吧。”  
许昕歪了一下脑袋觉得这个句话意思比较难懂。  
方博拱了拱，又转了个来：“你怎么还没走？”  
许昕觉得这个句话的意思也比较难懂。  
他干脆坐在床上决定要琢磨出这两句话的真正的意思。方博觉得心里堵得慌，许昕就坐在他后面也不吱声不表态。  
是啊，他想拿的冠军他都拿到了，还顺走了本来不想拿的东西，比如说自己悬着好多年的心。  
但是凭什么这个人就能这么自在从容的再次出现啊，方博发现药效在起作用，起码自己开始有力气生气了。除了生气还有点委屈。鼻子塞住了一样，鼻涕开始流了出来，伸手扯了之间擦了擦扔到纸篓里，然后就是眼泪。  
眼泪？  
心里翻了个白眼，到底是多爱哭，有什么好哭的，发烧烧傻了吧。但是眼泪就抑制不住的出来了，从左眼淌到右眼，他背对着许昕仗着自己的感冒了大胆的擦着鼻子小心的擦着眼泪，一个没控制好竟然呜咽了一声。  
许昕扑过来掰过他的身体，冲着自己，黑暗的屋子里看到方博留着泪痕亮晶晶的一张脸，心好像被谁狠狠的锤了一下。  
“你，你哭什么。”他僵住了，看着方博。  
“唔，不知道啊。”他的确不知道自己在哭什么。“可能是感冒药的副作用？”  
“胡说。”许昕脱了外套，方博才注意到今天许昕也考究的穿着三件套，打扮的很隆重的样子，他解开了束身马甲挂在旁边的椅子上，只穿着白衬衫坐的离方博很近。许昕的体温靠过来的时候方博先是抗拒了一下然后无法抑制的靠了上去，自制力什么的完全不起效了，他越靠越近，黑暗中他面对的是长大了的许昕，不再是那个在运动场上挥汗如雨又厉害又张扬的前辈，也是一个独当一面的稳重的大人了，在方博看不见的十年里，变成了现在坐在他床边无声的帮他抹眼泪的人。  
“感冒药从来没有致郁的副作用。”他纠正着方博。

方博静静的流着眼泪，不知道是真的伤心还是激动还是百感交集极致表达。  
过了很久他很累了，被高烧折磨又哭了一通，迷迷糊糊得要睡着了，却死死的拽住许昕的衣服，他觉得他说完这句话意识就会离开他，那么他就要慎重选择接下来的话，他想了一会：“前辈，能不能先别走。”  
然后他就沉沉的睡着了。

整个晚上方博都烧的说胡话，基本上是不能辨别的，没有意义的音节，许昕先是先努力想听请方博说的什么，后来他就放弃了靠着床头思来想去  
如果那个时候他没有走，会怎么样：偷偷摸摸的接吻，痴痴的笑，柠檬汽水上的水珠，一起走过无数次的上学的道路，看惯了的风景和月亮星星， 无所事事的少年相互斗嘴，为对方挑选礼物，  
但是现在，  
社交礼数，大人的自尊，合适的距离感，传说中的自我空间，尊重和自持。  
交往好像是被设定了程序一样：起码要从礼貌的说一句好久不见开始，然后在彼此合适的时间里没有任何负担的见面，交谈，渐渐的，从看法上升到感受，从时事政治到内心直觉，按照程序，每一个步骤都不能错过，小心翼翼步步为营，如果不是这样就像感觉脚底下踩上了棉花，飘飘悠悠，没办法安心。  
大人好像比孩子更需要安全感。  
他想着想着就睡着了，先是靠着床头半坐在床上，然后身体支撑不住也躺在被上面，半夜冷了，就迷迷糊糊的钻进被子里，感受到体温不自觉得往热源方向凑去，病人也忽冷忽热的不舒服，碰到许昕的体温不自觉的靠紧。

总之当他们第二天醒过来的时候，方博一夜出的汗不仅打湿了棉被，还打湿了许昕的衬衫和西裤。他们是抱着醒过来的。

“十年没见，第一个见面就睡了一夜，怎么听都是旧情复燃的狗血情节。”周雨嚼着嘴里的三明治对方博说。  
方博才从病中恢复过来，没什么胃口，有点后悔和周雨说这个事。“我就是生病了而已。”  
“你喜欢他，你那个时候就喜欢他。”周雨特别平静的说就像说一加一等于二那样见怪不怪。  
“我只是，有点遗憾而已，真正接触起来谁知道呢，说不定他早就变了个人，变成那种我最讨厌的人。”方博开始给自己预设各种的可能性。  
“那经过一夜你讨厌他吗？”  
方博嘴边还有一点沙拉酱，“目前来看，还可以。”  
周雨喝了一口咖啡望着远方出神：“不是失而复得就是重蹈覆辙。”  
方博嚼着嘴里的三明治，琢磨着周雨的话---这绝对是有生活的人才能说出来的。  
“你和你初恋怎么样了。”  
周雨皱起好看的眉眼，：“不是失而复得就是重蹈覆辙。”  
“她变化大吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“不知道？”  
“因为我也在变啊，我哪里知道。”  
那许昕变化大吗？

“小白球怎么样了。”第二天尚坤一脸坏笑。  
“烧了一夜能怎么样？”许昕有点嫌弃尚坤的八卦。  
“什么嘛，我还想着你能趁着那天拿下呢。”  
许昕拿起一颗桃子大口的咬下去，果肉被牙齿研磨着，香甜的果香四溢，汁水漫出嘴角，修长的手指抹掉着漫出来的果汁。  
“我是个大夫，不是禽兽怎么可能在人家发烧的时候下手。”  
“多快好省不是你的原则吗？”尚坤看着窗外的大晴天悠悠的说。  
“多快好省？”许昕嘴里含着桃子模模糊糊的问道。  
“数量多，发展快，质量好，省心啊。”尚坤回头朝许昕眨眨眼睛。被许昕扔过来的半个桃子击中了。  
“靠！干洗费。”  
“哪年的老皇历了还在提？”许昕舔着嘴角残留的果汁皱着眉头抗议着。  
“怎么了，让你掏点干洗费过分吗？你还不感谢我，要不是我好心你哪有机会再见到他。”  
“哦。”  
“怎么不开心？”  
许昕拄着下巴看着远方出神，“他一点都没变啊。”  
“好还是不好。”  
“没有什么好不好，就是他一点都没变。”  
自己却面目全非了。  
“那你准备怎么办？”  
许昕咬着手指还有残留着桃子的香气，看着窗外的远方出神，成人的感情世界早就变成了瞻前顾后衡量取舍的最后争取效益最大值的政治博弈了，他不知道现在的许昕还能不能和十年前的方博相处。  
“我能怎么办，我总不能让他一直发烧吧，乖乖的在我怀里躺着。我得，我得好好想想。”  
成人法则天条之一，不到万不得已绝对不要对你朋友的恋情说三道四。尚坤自然是懂得，他用鼻子笑了一下，回头看着窗外的风景，娱乐八卦的时间转瞬即逝，他要开始琢磨琢磨下午开会的事情。

方博回归工作了之后，每一天又活成了前一天的复制粘贴模式，唯一还能分辨时间的就是如期而来的产品升级和系统维护，只是有的时候张煜东乱飞的眼神和如坐针毡的焦躁情绪提醒他了那个有点记不清的夜晚和早上。

“谢谢你了。”他醒来之后马上拉开距离抱着半湿的棉被对着还在揉眼睛的许昕道谢。恢复了理智和客气。  
“没关系。”许昕边打哈欠边说，“你最好保持室内通风，定期打扫房间，灰尘太多了空气不好都是身体不好的原因，还有及时补充维生素，合适的身体锻炼。还有，被子最好送去干洗一下。”  
“哦，好。”  
好像有更重要的东西需要说，但是太阳一旦升起两个人都开始变的畏畏缩缩。  
许昕说自己考了医生，方博说了一句，好厉害啊。  
方博说自己现在是网络工程师，许昕说，不简单啊。  
早饭就在各自的工作介绍中结束了.  
许昕没说,他看到曾经那个圆圆脸的学弟忽然成为了个独立认真的工程师心里的满足和没办法填平的陌生,他想感叹:你也长大了。但是又觉得这话说出来显得过分亲近，搞得自己是个自来熟的傻瓜或者是个不知深浅的自大狂。  
方博一边滔滔不绝说着自己工作的废话，他有一最重要的问题，一个困扰了他整个青春时期的问题,就在嘴边，但是他没有勇气问,如果倒退几年,或许他能凭着血气走上去理直气壮的怒吼： 为什么,为什么忽然就走了,撇下我们？  
现在不一样,他能一时冲动的拒绝和他一起吃午餐,能和他礼貌的谈论天气和股票工作,能感谢能致歉,但是绝对不会埋怨他,责问他,他有点怕,怕他突然踏入了许昕不想让人进入的领域，这个年月谁的小世界都埋着几颗不为人知的地雷，他怕唐突踩到，破坏了那天早上文明礼貌的氛围。  
他们在混沌不清的宇宙里相遇然后失散，经过多年的聚变分裂，消磨和重塑，释放吸收着能量慢慢的成为了两颗独立的行星，在自己的轨道合理的运行，这次相遇，激起了过往的尘埃，磁场在慢慢变化，但是没有一个敢贸然的往对方轨迹里滑动，他们都太害怕，害怕轨迹忽然变化可能产生什么后果，只能在安全的距离中遥望，在无垠的宇宙里孤独的漂浮。


	5. Chapter 5

成为大人之后谁都会一脸云淡风轻的说，工作嘛，只是谋生的手段不用太在意，你当然可以相信，那么就恭喜你，你不在意的工作早晚会甩你一个响亮的耳光，且不说责任感，自尊心，这些没什么用但会时刻折磨要求你的破烂玩意，单是每天糟心的八个小时（往往更多）就足以让你用剩下的三分之二的时间来消化，运气不好的时候还会被赠送一个失眠的夜晚。  
从现实的角度来讲职场失意，情场得意是不存在的，这些桥段都是爱情小说用来起承转合用的，如果你职场失意想必你的情场也好不到哪里去，但反过来讲，如果你情场得意却不一定对你的职场有什么好处，毕竟很有可能你的上级是一个已经和工作结婚了，焦虑，好强，个人生活极其匮乏的单身狗，看到你每天脚底下踩着弹簧带着一脸春色在办公室穿梭难免会有一些敌视情绪，那么你就要小心了。  
比如今天在开季度会议上，方博的部门经理面无表情的一把推开玻璃门，把手里的文件夹摔在巨大的圆桌上发出震天的一响，  
“开会！”

三个小时的会议他们的领导没有没喝水没上厕所，声音洪亮中气十足的把他们上季度的工作贬低的渣都不剩，听着所有人冷汗直流，毕竟现在挥斥方遒的主比他的课长难伺候多了，如果接下来的季度还是各种数据不达标的话，他没有信心能再经历同样的三个小时。  
走出会议室的时候所有人都灰头土脸，生无可恋，吸烟室瞬间爆满，连站的地方都没有，各种品牌的香烟闪着红的照着一张张愁眉苦脸，方博坐回办公室之后发现案头多了很多自己不记得的案件。  
“这是什么。”方博松了松领带，被压抑住的火气开始往上窜。  
“刚才，那个女孩给你的。”张煜东留下来镇守现场看到新人女孩说都不说直接把一堆报告放到方博桌子上就走。  
“啪。”  
手掌拍到桌子上，成山一样的文件夹颤巍了几下，接着他冲着那边喊道：“以后的报告给我可以，请麻纺叙述前因后果，公司的名称，相似的案件有无，和初级工程师不能解决的原因。。。”他喊到这就停住了，所有人都用害怕又陌生的眼神看着他，刚才涌上来的那点胆气忽然就被众人的目光看散了，伏在桌子上深呼吸了几次，后悔和羞愧占了上风，后悔失态了，羞愧是自己怎么连这点压力都承受不了。  
又不是只知道甩鼠标砸键盘的菜鸟新人。  
接着就听到办公室的角落里传来一声抽泣，方博懵懵的抬头，看着那个女孩已经哭开了，手绢不停的在脸上擦拭。  
张煜东复杂的抬头看着自己，一只手停在半空不知道是要安抚肩膀还是要堵住自己刚才突然爆发的嘴。  
空气在一瞬间凝结。  
皱着眉毛，脑袋一片空白，还没等他反应过来，那个女孩已经一溜小跑逃一样的奔向了厕所。  
接下来办公室恢复了平静所有人都当作这事没有发生一样继续工作，打字声和电话声此起彼伏，方博投入到他桌面上成堆的文件里，毕竟到了自己的领地就是自己的工作了，咬了牙也不能让别人说出一点闲话。  
“前辈？”不知道过了多久，张煜东怯生生的走过来。  
“怎么了？”方博瞪圆了眼睛抬起头。  
张煜东的眼神依旧乱飘了一会说道：“我手头的东西大体弄完了，如果你着有Low priority的可以分给我一点。”  
方博正对着两三个系统嘬牙花子，意外的看着他，这时课长就跑出来了，翻了翻他案头的东西，扯出两个文件：“这几个你拿走吧，都是P4的这个星期做出来就可以。”  
“好。”张煜东看了突然冒出来的课长，又低头深深的看了一眼方博捧着文件夹就走了。  
“课长。”  
“看来办公室无纸化还是要加快实施啊。”课长玩着自己的手表开始瞎扯其他的事。  
“课长。”方博没有放弃。  
“别担心，不是你的错。”课长拍了拍他的肩膀，拎着西服走开了，一边还说：“林高原把接下来要安排的 Campaign 的几个项目给我，我现在要去客户那里一趟。”  
不是我的错，那是谁的错？  
方博心里暗暗的想着，无神的看着课长的身影消失在办公室的门口一阵就回到了电脑屏幕上。

办公室里八卦传播的迅速，但是一直远离茶水间和公用食堂主战场的方博自然不知道自己在大家嘴里早就成了佛一样的人物，入社五年以来他没有红过一次脸，高声说过一次话，除了面无表情，沉默寡言的让人有点琢磨不透以外没有其他可以挑剔的地方，所以他这一次发怒，那个女孩就倒了霉了。  
“能放方工程师说出那种话，那个女孩也够过分的了。”  
这一次是他在倒咖啡的时候无意中听到两个公司扫地的大妈在唠叨，手就停住了。各种滋味在心里盘旋了好久愣是没说出来一个音节，脚步沉重的就溜走了。

依旧是复制粘贴的过着每一天，偶尔会想到许昕那天早上说的定期打扫卫生的事，就规定每天打扫卫生十分钟，不管成果如何，像是每天打卡一样清理十分钟，慢慢的时间延长到了二十分钟。

周雨和闫安找他出来的时候他正拿着刚买的手持吸尘器嗡嗡嗡，“出来啊。”周雨喝的有点大舌头在嘈杂的背景下大喊着。  
扔下吸尘器跑到酒吧就看到喝的满脸通红的周雨和一脸无奈的闫安。  
“这是怎么了。”方博坐在周雨身边，还不等闫安说话就被周雨扑过来哭的一把鼻涕一把眼泪：“哥们今天失恋了。”  
“他初恋那个女孩。”越过周雨的肩膀，闫安小心翼翼的用口型表达着。  
方博一时无从安慰他，只是静静的拍着周雨的背，听着周雨有点被压抑住的哽咽。  
好像回到了他们都17岁的那年，周雨也是抱着方博的肩膀流着眼泪送走了自己的一段恋情，不一样的是，现在的周雨早从校草长成了好看的大人，他被方博顺了一会后背之后就飞笨到厕所，吐了个痛快。  
“上一次失恋还没有喝酒的资格，现在有了。”吐完了之后周雨走出洗手间对方博说，他眼睛还是红的，噙着没有流干净的眼泪，但是他快速的眨了眨眼睛，长吁了一口气，“走吧，继续喝一点。”然后勾着方博的肩膀回到了酒吧的沙发上。  
就这样，周雨多年以后又在同一段恋情上，再一次的画上了个句号。  
再也没有为爱狂奔的戏码，再也没有撕心裂肺的痛哭，也没有方博父亲威严正坐的告诉周雨什么男人的成长，他喝了一晚上的酒吐了五分钟之后从厕所出来的时候已经没事了，倒不是说他练就了金刚不坏之身，只是他已经学会了如何给自己包扎伤口。

后来的话题再也没有回到感情上，三个人对着彼此倒着工作上的苦水，周雨是广告公司的宣发，闫安是商社的营业，需要接触各个方面的人，自然牢骚就多一点，方博想到了那天在办公室的失态但是和周雨和闫安的奇葩经历一比自然就不够瞧的了，于是他只是静静的听他们两个人的埋怨，最后看着他们两个人满眼羡慕的看着自己：“天天对着系统工作真是好啊，像我们这种天天和人打交道的都有点反人类了。”  
方博苦笑了一下，就着嘴里的啤酒咽进去了到嘴边的话。

“许昕那以后找你了吗？”结帐完了之后，周雨被闫安搀着迷迷糊糊喝的斜歪的眼睛扫了一眼方博。  
他摇了摇头。  
周雨点点头。“不找你也好，你不知道，我听到点消息。。。”然后还没说完就瘫在闫安的肩膀上睡着了。闫安满脸的痛苦支撑着周雨拼命的在街上拦车。  
“我送他回去。”闫安连哄待推地把周雨塞进了计程车和方博说又回身踹了一脚周雨：“你往里坐！”然后自己也爬上了车。  
黑色的计程车就消失在路口，方博往另一个方向走，琢磨着周雨没有说完的话，过了一会他掏出手机，看着已经沉到最底部他和许昕的对话框，除了最开始两个人发了互相打招呼的表情以外就是空白，他们对话框下面还有今年年初尚坤为了GDPR建立的学习小组群。  
当时还热热闹闹的群，过了学习的期限就很少对话了，开始还有几人日常的打打招呼，后来就有两三个退群的，没有退的人也不再说话，慢慢都安静下来，缓缓下沉，像是坠入了深海的物件一样，即使时隔一段时间被打捞起来也是满身的锈迹再也找不到原先的模样。

工作顺利进行着，欧盟的那个玩意刚刚稳定住，他们东家公司一年前又财大气粗的收购合并了多家公司，筹备了很久的域名更换和服务器重设以及用户的资料转移如期而至。  
方博被各种由于服务器更换和用户资料转移引起的不具合和bug折磨的整个五月开头都没有好好修完一个假期，永远是，家可以回，麻烦带着公司的电脑回去，笔记本不够麻烦把微型的主机箱也扛回去。  
这天他一手提着主机，一手拎着电脑包在周六的晚上刚要走就听到傍边的张煜东悠悠的对他说：“前辈。”  
“恩?"  
“麻烦注意身体，不要生病了。”  
“哦。谢谢，你也是。”  
“我倒无所谓，就是前辈生病的时候太虚弱了。”  
。。。  
“谁生病都会虚弱。”  
“不是那个虚弱。”张煜东的眼睛没有离开电脑屏幕，手里啪啪啪的按着键盘。一副看尽世态炎凉的冷酷。搞得方博想把手里的主机盒子砸到他头上。想狠狠的说一句我的事情你少管，但是气急败坏的样子怎么都像是被戳穿了，他忍了忍脾气，当作没听见。

刚路过茶水间就听到里面有人小声说话，如果平常他就直接走向电梯，但是自己的名字就飘进耳朵里。  
“方工程师也真实好脾气，这么长时间什么都没说，工作照做，要是我早就辞职了，她怎么还有脸一直呆在公司。”不知道是哪个部门的人还在嚼着过去两三个星期的八卦。方博皱皱眉头觉得这事多少和自己有关系，步子不自觉的慢下来。  
“对啊，真的是，作为同期我都替她害臊，一点都不努力的学，什么事情都推给别人。”  
这个他有点忍不了了。大声咳嗽了一下，看着两个小姑娘看着自己脸上的表情僵住了。  
“不好意思，我刚刚路过，但是这么说自己的同期和同事不好吧，如果她有什么问题你们大可直接和她谈，你们之间的事情我管不到，但是请不要拿我做理由去攻击人。”  
他当然知道，当作没听见之最明智的选择，但是他又自知自己本来就不是什么聪明人，与其装作世故圆滑的活着不如就坦诚的做一个傻瓜来的要自在轻松。  
两个小姑娘眼神先暗了下去低声说了个对不起，然后眼睛又亮了起来，瞪着方博身后脸上所用的孔洞一瞬间放大。  
引得方博也回头看了一眼。  
是那个被他骂的小姑娘，咬着嘴唇低头看着地板。  
自己果然是个傻子啊，方博认命一样的想。

“对不起。”  
走出大楼之后那女孩跟了出来，在五月夜晚的凉风中对方博鞠躬道歉，他自然不习惯这个，挠了挠脸，有点担待不住的犹豫了半天，“你不用这样。”  
听起来凉薄又疏离。女孩抬起头撩开了吹在脸上的发丝，看着方博一会，  
方博被看得不自在。挠挠头发又挠挠脸，手里还有个小型的主机箱。踌躇了一会。  
“你吃晚饭了吗？”  
“诶？”  
公司附近的一家西餐厅，据说气氛很好，方博不知道怎么就提出来和她一起吃饭，刚坐下面对着那个女孩才发现他和她并没有什么共同话题可讲，别人的八卦他不感兴趣，自己的事情也犯不着和对面的人说，只能安静的听着对面小姑娘讲述她的人生，从小学一直到现在，可能因为一点愧疚，如果不是当初他冲她发火她也不至于这么为难，至于大家说的不思进取有什么都推给别人，方博隐隐约约觉得和自己的默默纵容也有关系，说来说去好像都成了自己的错一样。反正就一顿晚饭也不值得什么，就是席间苍白的对话搞得他心神不定。  
好不容易熬到了上甜点的时候他扔下餐巾说去厕所，走到前台要结帐。他低头默默的等着前面人刷卡，听到服务员说：“先生请在着签名。”  
“好的。谢谢。”  
忽然就抬起了头看到那个人正好收回自己的卡片转身和自己对视。  
那人银色的眼镜框反射着前台的灯光，笑容在看到自己的时候僵住了一会。随后尚坤和其他几个人也走了出来，那人扶了扶眼镜刚想说什么就被服务员打断了。  
“是两位客人的吗？”方博头沉的抬不起来一样含糊的答应着，默默的掏出卡。剩下尚坤他们一阵皮鞋声走远了，只剩下他身后的许昕饶有兴致的往大厅里看，看完了就等着方博结帐，笑着看着他：“好久不见。”  
“哦。好久不见。”方博笨拙的把卡插进钱包里，几次没有成功。  
“我前一段有一个学习，出去了一个半月，回来又一堆事没来得及联系你。身体好多了吗？”  
手伸过来附上方博的额头，方博心里想：我现在要是还发烧估计我早就烧死了。但是也不敢动。  
“我没事了，多谢你了。”

“不找你也好，你不知道，我听到点消息。。。”周雨的这句话就忽然冒出来了。

“看来你朋友等的有点急了。”许昕看着大厅里的某个角落说。  
“哦。”  
“那就先不打扰了，我这段过去了会联系你的，好吗。”许昕搬弄着手机似乎还有其他的事情。  
“好。”  
“那，再见。”  
等看着许昕白色的上衣消失在饭店门口的时候方博忽然又害怕起来，这次是不是他最后一次见到许昕。  
最后他可以肯定的是，他方博这个人不仅脑子不是很好，大概运气也不是很好。

许昕砸上了车门暴力的启动了车，一阵嘶鸣之后车就飞快的冲出了停车场，看得别人一愣一愣的，和尚坤说：“他突然怎么了？”  
尚坤还不紧不慢的在地下停车场抽着烟，深吸了一口之后慢慢吐出眼圈，沉默了好久然后像是刚睡醒一样看着发问人：“对不起，您刚才问我什么。”他礼貌的笑笑：“没有听清楚。”


	6. Chapter 6

闫安觉得最近有点闹心。  
他是一个很正常大人，正常的长大，正常的上班，正常的在职场摸爬滚打，正常的想升管理职，正常的被上边的老资格堵住了晋升的通道，正常的需要爱情和友情的加持，可是他婚活聚会参加了好几次也没有什么起色，友情上最近又乱七八糟。  
事情要从他送周雨回家那天说起。他把醉成了一滩泥的周雨踹进了计程车后座之后就看着周雨的脑袋抵着车窗，脸上的五官在飞驰的路灯下明暗交错。  
听到周雨叨咕着：“你别告诉方博。”  
“啊？”闫安托着他进了电梯费力的按了层数痛苦的回应着：“别告诉他什么？”  
“许昕，是个混蛋。”

闫安笑了笑，你怎么把方博的台词说了。  
他们都在那，都在被许昕遗弃之后的失败的颁奖礼上，他们在同样的位置有同样的遗憾，但是他们对许昕的感情不像方博那么复杂，他们单纯的咬着牙恨了一两年就看开了，长大了会嘲笑自己的当年的狭隘和无知，每个人都有选择自己生活的权利，用自己的意识绑架别人的生活这种事，作为独立的大人都很深恶痛绝。  
但是方博有点不一样，他对许昕的感情没那么单纯所以他没办法单纯的恨他可能没办法单纯的爱他，就这么各种感情和遗憾搅和着最后从方博嘴里只能说出：“许昕这个混蛋。”  
所以当周雨趁着醉意说出这句话的时候闫安有点莫名其妙。  
“我认识，一个人说是也认识许昕。”周雨闭着眼睛任由闫安拖着他到了自己房间，闭着眼睛用钥匙打开了门，然后扑到在沙发上，开始嘀咕：“你不知道他多有名。”  
“有名？”闫安走到厨房接了两杯水回来。  
“恩，有名，但是这都不重要。”  
闫安点点头喝着水，他不知道有名和重不重要有什么必然的关系，但是他知道如果不是周雨喝了这么多，他会一直把他接下来的话烂在肚子里。  
“嗝，重要的是，他，他说，他得到该得到的东西，就，嗝，就该走了，嗝，至于T校的冠军传统，和他没有关系。他从来不是T校的人。。。我知道，当年咱们技不如人，输了就输了，但是他，他怎么能这么冷冰冰的说T校的乒乓球部呢，那是我们的三年，可也是他许昕的两年啊，冷酷的让人心寒，原来我们就是陪他得了个冠军的工具啊。”  
周雨开始还有点醉意，最后不知道是被气的清醒了还是真的酒劲下去了，他轱辘的爬了起来，坐在沙发上衣领子稀松眼眶子通红的和闫安说，闫安攥着玻璃杯骨节已经发白了，这么多年的不甘心和遗憾都被这几句激扬起来了。甚嚣尘上的还有一点被背叛了的恨意。  
“你听谁说的。”  
“他的前女友之一。”周雨颓废的靠在沙发上，把脑袋摇到其他的方向。“但是他们交往好像就两个月左右分开了，知道我也是T校的才和我说的。”  
“但是，你知道。”周雨已经开始情绪化，方博在这件事上就没有冷静过，闫安自知自己必须作这件事情里面的理智担当，虽然许昕那几句话也戳了他的肺管子但是现在的他必须站在自己应该站的位置上。“你知道，话传来传去很容易意思会变得，语气和当时的情景，咱们和许昕接触时间虽然只有一年，但是我觉得他不是那样的人。”  
周雨不响，大眼睛瞅着天棚传来传去，“我也希望是这样。但是他当年进了那所有名的私立大学医学部还真是多亏了在全国大赛冠军的这个，你知道私立大的招生都很独立。”说完了他叹了口气：“和你说完我舒服多了，刚才太危险了，我险些就告诉他这个。”  
闫安点点头，又挑了挑眉毛，心里想着：可是你这是告诉我了啊。

尚坤有的时候觉得：他这么个靠八卦为乐趣的人最后成了个人隐私和信息保护方面的资深也是命运弄人。  
最近他就忙着去各个公司帮着培训关于GDPR的流程和细则，今天才闲下来琢磨琢磨上次同学会收集的八卦内容，还有个好处就是那次许昕没有去成，而且他在那个学校就呆了一年，所以尚坤就开始和许昕讲一些不是很熟悉人的故事，每一次讲他就把故事重新的架构一下，添油加醋的，但是隐去了姓名，最开始都是：我有个朋友 。  
许昕在旁边安静的看着论文，等尚坤已经讲到他朋友3的故事的时候才把脸抬起来，目光越过额头从银框眼镜和眉毛之间的缝隙看着他：“你今天心情不错啊。”  
“怎么讲？”  
“健谈。”  
然后许昕就继续看他的论文。  
尚坤知道许昕这对其他人没什么兴趣，他就想找一个许昕感兴趣的人，于是他摸着下巴问：“话说你是怎么想的？”  
许昕没有理他，尚坤就识相的安静了，打开笔记本也把自己调整成了工作模式。等太阳落山了之后，许昕扔掉了眼镜在桌面上发呆。似乎大脑进入了重启的时间。  
重启之后他就握着自己的手机发呆。  
尚坤瞄了他一下然后又进入了自己的工作里，他当然知道许昕盯着手机在干什么，许昕自从和他在公司附近吃完午饭回来的那一天后就发生了很多变化，到了他捡回方博回来，他脱下大衣给方博盖上，他在电话里迟疑的说可能会晚一点走，他在那个严肃正经的酒店大堂里像周围人都不存在一样抬手试方博的体温，而且谁都知道方博不可能在那个时候还在发烧，别忘了他自己就是个大夫。  
嘴角不自觉的扬了起来，尚坤发现最近他的生活因为有许昕这么一档子的事忽然每天都多姿多彩。但是眼下他要对付的就是下个星期约见新的客户，这个是最重要的。  
所以说工作这个事情要认真对待，但是怎么认真对待就是因人而异了，比如小的时候你父母教育你要好好学习才能有出息，成为一个又听话又上进的小孩，那么恭喜你，你长大了以后就是公司中流砥柱老黄牛那个种类的员工--吃苦受累冲在前面，享乐荣耀跟在后面，而且大家都会认为这是里所应当的，谁让你的名字就等于认真上进呢。别扯那些公不公平，成人世界你撞到的第一堵墙可能就是：这个世界根本没有什么公平可言。  
就像方博被任命了个组长是他真正干了组长的工作两年之后，大家悄悄的说和他上一次公众发飙有关系，毕竟大家第一次看到方博那个样子，上层终于意识到这个圆头圆脑的小伙子真的是个有感情的人类，不是充电就能对付用性能还不错的机器人。  
总之当他从课长的办公室回来的时候他那个部门的人都站起来给他鼓掌一分钟。  
张煜东和那个新人女孩格外起劲。  
除了方博所有人都喜洋洋的，他本人一脸淡定的坐回位置上的第一个想法竟然是：这下不好辞职了。  
下班的时候方博忽然看到公司的走廊暗处站着新人小姑娘一脸娇羞的看着他，他就在那个女孩的三米远的地方停住了。

“你可以啊，职场情场双得意。”闫安灌下了一大杯扎啤，没轻没重的拍了拍方博的肩膀，单薄的人被他拍的晃了晃。  
“怎么没同意啊。”  
“怎么可能。”方博瞪着眼睛。  
“怎么不可能呢！”闫安最近正走成熟男人路线留了个胡子，他吹胡子瞪眼的看着方博：“怎么你还没从上一段恋情中走出来，咱们高中前辈，你这辈子命里犯前辈怎么着。”  
“怎么可能。”方博摘掉了箍人的领带。  
闫安摇摇头，他觉得方博过得就是他梦想中的生活---不用过度的和人接触，升了职且不说官大官小但起码有了起色，而且在两个小时前还被职场的新人后辈告白了，想到这他不满的瞪了一下他：这个家伙还身在福中不知福的想着某个前辈，然后他不合时宜的想到了上次周雨和他讲的许昕的事，马上提醒自己不要把这个告诉方博。  
“许昕联系你了吗？” 不是说不提的吗？闫安抓了一下大腿。  
“没，没有。”  
“你前辈联系你了吗？”  
“恩，恩。”  
“什么？”  
闫安打翻了啤酒，他胡乱的擦拭了一通之后审慎的看着方博上上下下看了好久：“看来你真的是时来运转了。”  
方博又叫了一杯啤酒 “他从外地回来，问我有没有时间和他吃饭而已。”  
“也是，正好是他有要调到外地的需求问你要不要和他一起去，你拒绝了他才分手的吧。”  
方博一边喝酒一边含含糊糊的回答。  
“其实你才是真正提出分手的人吧。”  
“算，算是吧。他这次调回来了，说要不要一起吃饭。”  
“你等会！”闫安做了个暂停的手势，然后掰着手指头：“许昕，新人，还有你前男友。你最近桃花期吗？”  
许昕算什么，方博下意识的握了一下手机，有点不满意闫安把许昕也算了进去。“桃花个脑袋。”  
过了一会他又想起来：“前辈也只是找我吃饭而已，并没有说别的，桃花个脑袋。”他又重复了一次。

尚坤这个客户刚从外地调回来，中午尚坤就找了个公司附近的餐厅和他一起吃午餐，吃饭的时候谈工作是一件很倒胃口的事情，于是两个人就默契的开始说起今年甲子园的热闹，发现两个人都没怎么关注，又锲而不舍的问了彼此出身校，除了都在在T市以外也没有什么共同，但是工作关系的沟通场合就是这么一回事，有谈资能聊下去是缘分，没谈资还使劲挖掘谈资就是勤奋了，三转两转的说道高中，尚坤来了精神  
“你是T校的？”  
是啊。对面的人忽然被尚坤的反应吓到了。  
“你是哪一届的？”  
对面人如实回答了。  
尚坤摸了摸下巴决定冒一次险：“那你认识许昕吗？”  
“哦，认识。”那人的表情依旧很冷淡的回答道。尚坤观察了一下：“你不是乒乓球部的吧？”  
“您知道的还真详细。”对面人低头吃饭，尽量的不露出表情，他专一的嚼了一会才回过神：“尚先生和许昕也认识，很熟悉吗。”  
尚坤正了正西装，重新拿起刀叉：“高中的时候一段时间是同学，也不算很熟悉。”  
正当他要把话题引向其他地方的时候对面人玩弄着杯子里的起泡酒倒是开口了：“许昕，挺不容易的。”  
？  
“我和他一届，他走了之后我才知道他当时身上的担子有多重，豪校的自尊，后辈们的信任和老师的期许，他还要兼顾学业，说起来见笑，那个时候我成绩很差的，专心乒乓球，就是那样都觉得力不从心，他高二那年就是主力，和马龙搭配，能达到那样可想他当时的努力和付出了。”  
尚坤没想到怎么回话，于是决定就对方自谦的部分进行夸奖：“您真是客气了，学习很差的人是考不上您的出身校的。”  
“哦，我是留了一年，做了一年浪人。”对方开朗的笑了，竟然没有很在意。“正好，当时我有个交往的对象低我一届，所以也算是歪打正着吧。”  
“哦哦，那就好。”尚坤及时的停住了，他还没有傻到继续问他和当初交往的对象现在怎么样了。

那天晚上尚坤和许昕在一起吃饭，许昕还看着期刊上的医学论文，觉得尚坤的目光有点火辣辣的，烦的他抬头：“恶心巴拉的看着我干什么。”  
“没什么。”尚坤也玩弄着杯中的红酒沉吟了足够长的时间之后才说：“就是觉得，你也挺不容易的。”  
许昕白了他一眼：“这话比你眼神还恶心。”

许昕是个要强的人，说白了就是死要面子活受罪的那种人，还是个很理性的人，或者学医多年他已经变成了理性的人，他有多相信自己的努力就有多相信自己的判断。如果他判断现在还不适合说什么做什么，任谁怎么说他都不为所动，连眼睛都不会眨一下，继续看他的医学论文。  
尚坤幽幽的喝着酒，想到他高三那年强行被拽回了老家的学校里有多狼狈，太要强的人哪能受的了失败，而且还是他自己提出的挑战，又变成初中不良少年的，半夜骑摩托暴走族，找人打架，连尚坤都没办法和他正常沟通---他在生自己的气，除了自己他无人可怪，愿赌服输这四个字说起来容易但是做起来先要战胜无时无刻不都在折磨着神经的后悔和自责，那个时候他没能做到。半年后的那年冬天，T校输了之后尚坤第一次看到许昕哭了，这家伙从来不在伤心痛苦的时候哭，就是在那一年不甘心到咬着牙两滴水珠啪的落下来之后，被他很快的抹开，然后攥着拳头发了一会抖之后整个人都卸了力气趴在沙发上：  
“我不是T校的人，我不配。” 这是他第一句话。  
“小白球会恨死我的。” 这是他关于他的高中，他的青春说的最后的一句话。


	7. Chapter 7

一般来讲做程序的有前端开发和后台维护，大一点的公司是分开的，尤其是方博的东家的公司，前端开发人数全球来讲成百上千但是后端维护也就是擦屁股的活的人相比之下就少的可怜了，也就是说他们要以少数的人来维护大批量人搞出来的麻烦，这种只能被动挨打的活干起来多少有点窝囊。所以人手长期不够用，给方博晋升也是为了要稳住这个一直苦苦坚持的小可怜。

等到方博上班的时候发现自己的位置变化了，这都不是很重要，重要的是他的组员终于确定下来了，其中就有张煜东，张煜东冷着脸把自己的随身物品放在椅子上推到方博的身边，悄悄的说了一句：以后多多关照。就背着手等着IT部门的人给他重新连接电脑和网线，方博被叫到其他的地方开会又被收走了工卡。  
“你的卡需要开更多的权限。”课长喜洋洋的告诉他，有拍了拍他的肩膀。  
方博有点不知所措的进了办公室，看到他平日最怕的部门负责人就站在眼前，瞄了他一眼：“新的组长。”  
“是。”不自觉的挺拔了腰身。  
“哦，好的，坐吧。我们开始。”  
一个多星期之前方博还以为被咆哮的周期是一季度一次，但是在开完会之后他和他的课长走出会议室的门的时候他才发现以后每个月他都要接受狮子吼的洗礼。  
生活。  
他瘫在椅子背上望着办公室的天棚发呆，第无数次考虑要不要转职干点别的，但是他又不想周雨人美嘴甜，又不像闫安那么经得起摔打，做项目对着电脑干事情是最合适的，他自己也知道这一点，但是突如其来的压力让他觉得有点想逃走。  
这不是和高三那年退出乒乓球部一样吗？  
他忽然想到，果然自己是个关键时刻会选择逃跑的人啊。他想了想决定去吸烟室躲一会刚要走出几步就被张煜东滑着椅子挡住了去路。  
“前辈，你干什么去？”  
？  
“抽烟吗？不行哦，你最近抽的有点多。”  
方博低头看着一点都不怕自己还懒洋洋坐在椅子上的后辈觉得更窝囊了，他脸一皱想显示出新官上任三把火的威严：“我，我要干什么，你管不到。”  
竟然开口就磕巴了。  
张煜东没有害怕也没有调笑他的磕巴就是一脸坚毅的挡住去路：“如果前辈再生病了害得是我们啊。群龙无首啊。”  
有道理，方博低头卷着领带看起来有点可怜巴巴的，他想了一会就回到位置上坐好了。  
张煜东满意的点点头，“以后我会监视前辈每天的烟的数量的。”  
得寸进尺，方博想到，但是没有说出来，只是空洞的望着屏幕上的代码。

接下来的一周都是这样，就连回家的时候张煜东也会发Line过来，说是要监视方博不能抽太多的烟，方博看着手机亮起来的屏幕没有理会，采取一贯的无视，他不知道这个在张煜东眼里算不算默许，但是他实在不知道怎么回绝。  
“你这人啊，来者不拒。”周雨有点不耐烦的看着方博频频亮起的手机。  
“诶？”方博低头吃菜不知道他说的话是什么意思。  
周雨冲着方博的手机努努嘴，“就是这个意思。你就强硬一点说 ：私人时间不要烦我就好啦。不会拒绝别人的人都不是什么好人！”周雨恶狠狠的说。  
方博也没回话默默的吃饭。  
“你看，你就是这样，周围人都会觉得我在欺负你啊，太狡猾了。”周雨觉得自己的几拳都打在了棉花上，有点无力。  
“我知道你不是这个意思，你也知道我不是这意思不就得了吗？闭嘴吃饭。”方博被他唠叨烦了。  
“对对对。”周雨指着方博肯定的点点头：“就是这个情绪，和你的小跟班说啊。还要和你那个前辈说。”  
“什么情绪？”方博吃得嘴唇油亮亮的。  
“唉，你就别管他了，他就敢对我两这么蛮横好吗？他就那样。”看了半天白戏的闫安才张嘴。马上被方博瞪了一下。  
“怎么了？”  
“前辈来找我吃饭的事是不是你和周雨说的。”  
“方博，你看就咱们三个这么多年交情，不要搞小集体主义了，如果只有我和你知道你周六晚上要见你前男友，周雨多孤独啊，对不。”闫安诚恳的说。  
周雨忽然被他的话说的有点不安，心里骂着闫安不走脑子，强行的转移了话题：“都分手那么多年了，见见见，有什么好见的，最后都是滚床单收场。”  
自从他和他前女友再一次分开之后，他就对见前任这种事深恶痛绝。  
“诶，周雨这就是你的不对了，你不能你滚完了之后就批判方博啊，再说方博还没滚呢。”闫安本意是化身正义的使者替方博说话的，但是意思已经跑偏到大西洋了。  
“我就是知道这没意思，早晚还会分，见什么见啊，见了给人家希望，在重重的让他失望一回，”周雨望向方博：“你和他有仇是怎么着？”  
“我。”方博刚要开口  
“前辈怎么说也是咱们一个学校一起打拼一起失落过的，即使分开了见一面也不犯法吧，你不能把你被二次抛弃的闷气撒到方博头上啊。”  
“你哪只眼睛看到我拿方博撒气了？我这不是为他好吗？”  
“你怎么知道哪个对他是好的，哪个对他是坏的，他要见就让他见吧。”  
方博看到手机亮了，但是不是张煜东，上面竟然是许昕，他飞速的拿起手机，耳边还听着周雨和闫安在那：  
“我和他从小就认识，我怎么不知道。”  
“这个时候你就欺负我是高中才认识你们的吧”  
许昕发了简单的问候，然后又问了他身体怎么样有没有感冒什么的，方博回复说还可以，许昕那边就没动静了。过了一会手机都被方博快攥弯了的时候许昕问他周六晚上要不要一起吃一个饭。  
“他那个人不懂拒绝别人你还不知道吗？”  
“是不懂还是不想你做不了主吧。”  
方博说周六晚上已经有约了，过了好一会许昕问他周三可以吗？他没有回复。然后托腮看着两人对吵，根本忘了自己的存在。  
“周雨，你可真是的，怎么就往坏处想，万一他们俩一见面就又好上了呢，你怎么就想着你的倒霉事啊。”  
“这事和我的事没关系。”  
“怎么没关系，不都一样吗？”  
周雨看着闫安一脸挑衅的笑心里的更来火了，“我是真心喜欢我前女朋友，但是方博就没喜欢过他的前辈啊。”  
然后闫安忽然飞快的看着也楞掉了的方博，周雨一脸大事不好的表情瞟了方博一眼。方博瞪着眼睛看着战火直接烧到了自己，不，别说烧到了，简直是一个炮弹发过来把自己炸飞了。  
三个人对着彼此安静了一阵之后。方博挑着眉毛叹了口气：“我当初是真的喜欢前辈的。”  
然后他抬头看着愣住的两个人说：“要不然我怎么可能和他交往那么久。”

周雨和闫安都安静的看着他，方博这个人看起来对谁都好脾气不拒绝人，他就是那种你对他说上一个小时，他都只会附和 对对对，是是是，但在你喘口气喝口水的缝隙，他就会一脸无辜的看着你问道：“内个，我能走了吗？”  
他有一种能用柔软的姿态拒人千里之外的能力。  
所以当他忽然说出这句话的时候两个人都有点吃惊，周雨眨巴眨眼睛，闫安忘了合上嘴。  
“那你。”回过神的闫安马上问道。  
“我，我怎么了？”  
“哎呀，你这一同意和他见面是复合的意思吗？”周雨问出了重点。  
“看看吧。”  
周雨长大了嘴，闫安睁大了眼睛。两个人同时扑在桌子上像不认识方博一样打量了他半天。  
“开什么玩笑，许昕怎么办？”  
“许昕？”方博皱着眉毛想了一会：“哦，我下周三可能他吃饭，还不知道。”  
“我没问这个！”他被突如其来的信息又惊到了顿了顿：“不过吃饭这个事我也很想问，但现在是！你不是喜欢许昕吗？”  
闫安无声的点头附和，  
“恩。”方博说大眼睛闪着无辜和坦诚。  
“那你还说要和你男朋友复合，没想到你是这样吃着碗里看着锅里的人。”闫安刚说出来就被周雨拍了一下后脑勺。

方博竟然笑了，但是笑得很难看，“我从十八岁就喜欢他了，到了快三十了，还不是这样。” 他摊开空荡荡的手心，“以前我以为只要和他一起拿两个冠军让他一直记得我就好了，我的名字和他的名字一起刻在奖杯上，他毕业的时候我去要一颗扣子，不一定是第二颗，哪怕是袖扣呢，然后和他照相留念，让他一回忆过去的青春里面有我，他也成为我的记忆的一部分。但结果。你们也都知道。”  
“但是，你不是又遇到他了吗？”周雨一想到他的高中又喝了酒，难免眼眶发热鼻子发酸。  
“那能怎么样呢，"方博很快的说，他似乎早就准备好了这个问题的答案。  
〝只不过是二十八岁的方博遇到了二十九岁的许昕而已，和十八岁的方博遇到十九岁的许昕有什么区别吗？我们依旧陌生，甚至更陌生，增长的只有年龄而已，过去，现在，什么都没改变过。”方博的下巴藏在衣领里，冷静的说。  
“我想过问他，我对他是什么，但是我已经知道答案了，一起陪他拿冠军的人。不管是一次冠军还是两次，都仅此而已。他半路走的原因，我有十年的时间想，可能，他拿到了以后内推大学的资本，所以他就走了，或者他也是被迫无奈才离开的，但是不论是哪一个。。。”  
方博叹了一口气，  
“就那样呗。我不讨厌前辈，我也真心喜欢过他，我和他实打实交往了五六年，脾气性格都对，如果这次我和他再见面了，仍然觉得彼此适合，为什么不考虑一下？”他戏虐的笑了：“就因为许昕时隔了几个月给我发了一条信息约我吃饭？”然后眼神忽然变得冷酷，  
“不可能了。”  
“呜呜呜。”闫安忽然趴在桌子上哭起来了。周雨擦了一下已经湿了的眼角给闫安的后脑勺一记暴栗：“你哭什么啊，最该哭的是方博啊，你，你抢什么风头。”  
 方博红着眼眶看着自己的朋友，是啊，最该哭的是自己啊，但是他的眼泪就是掉不下来，裂开嘴干笑了几声，端起酒大口的灌了下去之后，对着天棚长叹一声：“啊，怎么觉得说出来就像是失恋了一样。”  
他眼睛亮晶晶的带着水色，但是眼泪就是没有掉下来，可能早就在这样的心情陷入了太久，泪腺都见怪不怪了。

那天晚上三个人不知道喝了多少，在东倒西歪的爬上计程车的前一秒闫安忽然冲过来拎着方博的衣领子说道：“你一定要幸福啊，不管和谁，你这个家伙一定要幸福啊。”然后闫安又抽噎着爬进了自己的计程车。周雨踹了闫安一脚等闫安的计程车走远之后在大街上抱住了方博：  
“还记得很多年前你是怎么安慰我的吗？我在你肩膀上哭的不像样子的时候。”  
他们都是十代的时候，周雨第一次和喜欢的人分开，  
“记得。”  
“太见外了，”周雨放开了他，但是手还是搭在他的肩膀上 “我也想在你特～别难过的时候安慰你，在你特别难过的时候站在你身边啊。没想到这么多年你都是这么过来的啊。对不起，我这个朋友太没有用了。” 他发梢被路灯耀成了橘红色。  
方博哽住了，他抿着嘴看了周雨一会：“对不起。”  
“啊，说了不要那么见外。”周雨拍了他一下：“走啦，”然后背朝着方博挥挥手：“替我想前辈问好。”

方博觉得有点轻飘飘的走路都不是很稳，他最近工作不少，又喝了很多酒，最累的是他今天晚上说了很多真心话，加在一起他觉得一切都晕晕乎乎的，所以当他看到家门口蹲着身影的时候，站住了一会，使劲的揉了揉眼睛，脚底踩着棉花，愣住了好久才吐出那两个字，那个他今天晚上下定决心一遍一遍挥别过的名字：许昕？  
那个身影嚯一下就站了起来，带着一阵五月的夜风扑了过来，抱住了他。  
方博觉得他被这一抱弄得飘飘悠悠的飞了起来，他的灵魂飞了起来，他甚至看到了从俯视的角度他们拥抱的画面，他能看到许昕搂着自己的肩膀，两个脑袋紧紧的贴在一起，在深夜黑色的街道上，很难辨认。

两颗本来独立运行的行星就这么猛然碰撞到了一起，一时间磁场紊乱，地动山摇，空间和时间都被急速扭曲，他不能分辨自己脚下是哪里，高中的校园，部活的更衣室，比赛场地，他们老家开门牵牛花的车站，他不能分辨自己身处在哪个时间，第一次遇到许昕的那个黄昏，上学快迟到的那个早晨，部活结束的薄暮，被周雨告知许昕转学了的中午。。。  
他不知道自己是十八岁还是二十八岁，因为有些东西根本没有变过。  
比如许昕，他的样子，他的声音，他飞扬的光芒。  
“对不起，我还是来了。”许昕在他肩膀上说。  
一定是幻觉，眼泪唰的就应声而落，他忽然想到上一个他发烧的夜晚也是止不住的在流泪，这个人天生下来就是招惹他哭的。  
“你对不起我什么。"  
方博觉得他说的话有点好笑，他来的也是赶巧，他真是好运气。  
“对不起，我突然来了，又突然离开，然后躲躲藏藏这么多年又出现了，还一门心思的想，想和你在一起，这么晚还在打扰你休息。明明问了你周三晚上可不可以。。。”  
“那你怎么现在来了。”  
“因为，我不想输。”  
“不想输？”  
“我不想输给任何人，关于你。”

马龙回来了，这个唯一实现了梦想的乒乓球现役运动员。一直在国外打联赛，最近才有时间回国，他是走了之后许昕才离开的，他对许昕更多是理解，所以他一直断断续续的和许昕有联系，回到T市后马龙得知以前的后辈也因为工作的调度回到了T市，加上了许昕，所以马龙打算帮许昕和以前乒乓部的人缓和一下关系，就提出来一起吃个饭。  
本来是他们三个人的聚会，偏偏挤进来一个后辈的新的合作伙伴叫尚坤的人，马龙迟疑了一会觉得多一个就多一个吧，便同意了。  
许昕这一路没少挤兑尚坤：“你是不是想钱想疯了，想做生意想疯了？我们同学之间聚会你怎么还来。”  
尚坤稳稳的坐在助手席不下车：“不行！我有预感，今天晚上要出大事。我必须看到。”  
他心里是想看看许昕在昔日的战友面前的狼狈的样子，没想到他的合作伙伴和马龙对许昕都很文明礼貌，让他彻底陷入局外人的尴尬之中。  
许昕看到了自己昔日的战友，恨不得当场来了个谢罪，被那人拦住了，他笑着说：“这么多年了，早就没人在意了。”  
许昕皱皱眉头有点不满意，但是没有说话。  
“最没有原谅这件事的其实是你自己。”马龙席间趁着另外两个人聊生意上的事情的时候找到了在包厢阳台吹风的许昕。  
“我们所有人都觉得这个事过去了，但是许昕，你一直没有原谅自己。”许昕伏在铁艺栏杆上望着远方不语。  
等马龙走了之后他掏出手机，和方博说能不能一起吃顿饭，他突然想见见他。

等他回到饭桌的时候发现马龙客气的和尚坤聊着尚坤的工作，和大多数人一样，马龙就着网络缓存和网页上莫名其妙出现的推荐广告很是不解，于是尚坤职业病一犯开始大讲特讲一番。  
许昕和那人在一旁开始闲聊。  
“你竟然当了医生，好厉害。”那人由衷的说道，真诚的语气让许昕更受不住了，他苦笑着摇摇头。“你做什么呢？”  
“网络工程师。”  
许昕想到同样网络工程师的方博。  
“这次回来是，工作调动吗？”  
“是啊，好不容易调回来了。”  
两个人各自喝酒没什么可聊的，许昕放下酒杯跑去厕所，等他洗完手看到走过来的尚坤没好气的说：“是我的同学会还是你的啊，看你表演的。”  
尚坤讨好的笑了笑，忽然想到什么一样：“诶，告诉你个事，那人高中的时候有个交往的人就是你们学校的，还低你们一级呢。你可以试着问问是谁，说不定你认识呢。”  
许昕嫌弃的看着他：“你以为我和你一样八卦吗？”

当他推门回到包厢的时候听到马龙笑着：“那祝你成功。”  
“什么成功啊。”尚坤从他身后走过来大声问道。  
“他说他周六晚上要见以前的对象，好好规划一下未来。”  
“哦，就是上次我们吃饭时候你提到的那个人吗？”尚坤随口的问道，摆弄了一下面前的餐具。  
“是啊，我们也好多年没见面了。”  
“交往了很久啊。”  
“大学一个专业的一直在一起。”

周六晚上。  
“诶，告诉你个事，那人高中的时候有个交往的人就是你们学校的，还低你们一级呢。你可以试着问问是谁，说不定你认识呢。”  
网络工程师

“咱们学校的吗？”许昕仍然站在原地，觉得天旋地转。  
“啊，是啊。”对面人忽然被充满攻击性的许昕吓了一跳。  
“许昕？”马龙有点困惑的看着突然变脸的许昕。尚坤眼珠一转似乎想到了什么，捂着嘴不说话。  
“是咱们的后辈吗？”手在口袋里死死的握成了一个拳头。  
“哦，算是吧。” 那人动了一下，挪开了和许昕对视的目光，许昕现在充满的危险。  
尚坤觉得许昕就是“嗖”的一下变回了高中染着一头黄毛随时找人打架的样子。  
“乒乓球部的吗？”他的声音有点发抖。  
“许昕，你问这个要干嘛？”马龙看不下去了，也站起来，走到他们两个人之间，但是许昕好像没有听到马龙的话一样，绕过了马龙继续盯着他看 “是咱们乒乓球部的吗？”  
尚坤大声的咳嗽了一下，冲着许昕使眼色，许昕回身瞪了他一记。继续看着他 “是咱们乒乓球部的吗？”  
那人被许昕逼问的烦了，直接把餐巾摔在桌子上站起来和许昕一样的高度说：“是的。”  
尚坤做好了随时冲过去拦住许昕的的准备，一只脚已经朝许昕的方向迈过去的时候，许昕却钉住了很久，眼神沉了下去，脑袋也低的很深。  
良久之后他走到了自己的座位上：“交往了那么久，真的不容易啊。”  
“是啊，所以还是希望他能成功啊。”  
马龙看许昕安静了下来又陪着笑做坐了回去，打着圆场。尚坤盯着许昕没有出声。  
“一定会喜欢吧。”许昕低头整理自己的餐巾说。  
“哦。还行。”那人被这么一说有点不好意思的挠了挠脸，冲着马龙做了一个莫名其妙的手势。  
“别谦虚了，都分开这么久还想在一起肯定很喜欢啦，这么多年什么人没见过。”一直没有抬头玩弄着膝盖上的餐巾。  
“毕竟是从小就认识的人嘛。”马龙活动着桌子上的餐碟，发出叮当的响声。  
“是啊，比较熟悉吗，这么多年。”  
“多少年。”许昕忽然抬头问他。  
尚坤在桌子底下狠狠的掐了许昕的大腿一下，但是他不为所动。  
“多少年。”他问道。  
“五六年吧。”  
许昕靠回座椅上脑子一片空白。

等他反应过来的时候已经在方博公寓门口了，可能是吃着饭，突然间他就扯下了膝盖上的餐巾扔到桌子上推开了包厢的门，然后一路跑到了方博的公寓门口。  
他知道没什么用，除了感动自己什么也没有用，他错过了太多，他做的太少，他行动的太晚。从他那次不及格的考试之后他就失去了争抢的权利，方博那晚上那么乖，留着眼泪不让自己走只是因为他发着烧正是虚弱的时候，他才有一点点机会坐在他身边。  
他身边有很多人对他好，周雨，闫安，还有他的同事，还有刚刚和他吃饭的人。他从来不缺自己。而且还是个中途退场的人，一个他们失败的导火索，他对自己友好是因为方博对所有人都友好，在他的记忆里他不曾见过方博对任何一个人发火，他就是个柔软的人。  
自己的同级生很好，他那么对他说话，那人也没有生气，还老老实实回答自己的问题，温和有礼，提到方博还害羞的挠着脸--他会对他很好，他应该从来没让方博失望过，从来没突然离开过，从来没失败过。实际上方博不就说了他周六要见别人和自己说不能吃饭吗？  
他早就做了决定。  
那为什么还要在这里傻站着？  
方博家的灯没有开，他出门了，为什么不打电话？他没有回自己的信息，就更没有打电话的自信了。  
那为什么还要在这里傻站着？  
起码今天我是最早看到方博的，他看着手表志向了早上两点，马龙说的对，一直不原谅的人是自己。他从来没有原谅过自己，所以他也不敢相信方博会原谅自己。他一直不敢向前进一步，但是今天，最后一次，唯一的一次，他跟着心在跑到这里，他和自己说，如果方博突然出现他绝对会说出 喜欢你这三个字，不论结果如何。  
他一面唾弃自己擅自做主的习惯和自大，一面一遍一遍的祈求，请让方博在下一秒就出现吧。  
但是一旦开口第一句话仍然在道歉，他跑了那么远，鼓足了勇气，仍然不敢一开口就说喜欢。


	8. Chapter 8

再也没有比暗恋这件事更让人觉得孤独的了。  
再也没有比只身生活在都市里更让人觉得孤独的了。  
再也没有比深夜的街头更让人觉得孤独的了。  
再也没有面对着喜欢的人，最先开口却是小心翼翼的道歉更让人觉得孤独的了。

多年以来他想着一个人，并不是很痛苦的事情，他有自己的事情做，他有自己的目标，只是在方博生日的时候，或者和他沾边的事情上往事才会突然出现，许昕会花费时间思索琢磨一番，像是一个多年形成的习惯，一个不痛不痒的爱好。  
他和他的故事牵扯到一段不美好的回忆，每个人都在尽量在忘掉的回忆，但是他忘不掉他，也忘不掉那段过去，顺带着忘不掉当时的挫败感和愧疚，这件事变成了一道奇怪的公式，他多喜欢方博他就多愧疚。  
许昕在那个重逢的午后，望着方博离去的背影知道，方博还在怪他，但这也不错，起码比连怪的人都没有要好。  
如果你没人怪就怪我吧，没人恨就恨我吧。他想到这，起码这也是他和方博之间的一种联系。

但是今天他不甘心只被方博恨着，更不甘心过了一两天他可能又回到原来的关系中，他最不甘心的可能是自己在这个过程中只是目送他去了别人身边。  
所以许昕在这个都市的午夜街头，对着自己暗恋了多年的人，在礼貌的道歉之后，缓缓的开口了：“我喜欢你。”对方愣愣的看着他，看得他害怕，他攥紧了方博的肩膀重复了一遍：“我喜欢你。对不起，我说的太晚，我做的太少。”  
“许昕。”方博觉得头晕脑胀，不知道是喝多了还是被许昕突然的告白震住了。他低着头手薅这许昕的衣服反反复复的念叨着对方的名字。“许昕。”  
许昕默默的听着，他在想他的名字被他念着是那么好听，能把沉睡的灵魂叫醒，  
“许昕。”方博又重复了一遍。  
许昕很享受方博一遍一遍喊自己的名字，他薅着自己的衣服，念叨着自己的名字，他不记得他以前什么时候有这么激动过。  
“许昕。”方博似乎在默记一个外语单词一样，认真的反复的重复着单调的音节，每说一次他就停下了回想一阵，也像是回想这个词语背后的意义。  
“我在。”许昕任由着自己被方博薅这衣服跟着他的身体一起晃悠。  
“许昕，”  
“恩？”  
“我用两台电脑，两重录入密码，加上一个动态Token才能进入系统但仍然解决不了很多难题，我今天读了两个一百多页的 Released Note，只为了回答一个是，或者不是。我在办公室第一次和一个新人发火，我发烧烧了一夜，我在一个随便的路口和当时交往了很久的男朋友分手，因为我不想异地恋也不想和他一起去地方，我不喜欢我的工作，我随意选了个大学，我退出了乒乓球部，我，我输了那场比赛，许昕，在一个中午我听到周雨和我说，你走了。”  
方博盯着自己攥住许昕衣服的手，他停止了流泪继续说道，“我今天喝的有点多，我说了很多的话，我的工作一团糟，我状态不是很好，说话前言不搭后语，但是这个是我能回忆起来的，我的十年，你走后的十年。”

“今晚我和几个老朋友见面，混蛋的冒犯了其中的一个，我面对一个一个病人，还有他们身后的家庭尽量做出冷静合理的判断，我和过去的朋友吃饭的时候看到你和其他人在大厅，我和你吃了一顿客气的早餐逃过了一场不想去的同学会，我捡到你的手机，我电话里曾经有无数大学里新闻系女生的电话号码偶尔有男生，我曾经很有名，我来到这个城市，我每天只睡四个小时疯狂的追赶其他人的进度，我染了黄头发在老家的街头打架当然也被打，我被一个可笑的交换条件限制住了，被拉回了老家，关了起来，那年冬天我从你们家那个铺满牵牛花的车站出发去参加测试。我没有喝很多酒，但是依然晕头转向，我决定说出我现在想说的，然后告诉你我的十年。”  
方博没有动，静静的听，然后笑了一下，“我一天一天的过着，觉得特别的漫长孤独，但现在回想起来却只在两三句之间结束了。像是一个大笑话。”

许昕低头看着他，心里开始升起一点点希望，但是那个希望刚刚冒头就被他自己捂住了，他不敢太乐观。

“许昕，你运气真好，就在一个小时之前我就准备要忘掉你了，我觉得够了，我也累了。你运气真好，你来的可真巧。”手上使劲的攥了攥许昕的衣服。“你这个衣服是别想要了，我现在把它攥烂了。”

许昕笑了一下没有说话。虽然手已经焦急的暗暗攥成拳头。但他有耐心听方博说话，听他说一切，哪怕方博忽然在他面前背诵个字母表ABC他都能听的津津有味。

“可是你真会说话。你一直很会说话，让人听得心里暖暖的，痒痒的，想不自觉的和你靠近，还有你为什么忽然长得那么高，那件呢子大衣是我一直想买的，没想到先被你穿上了，还走到我眼前显摆上了。”  
 方博天上地下说着不着边际话，这么多年他有好多话想和眼前的人说，以前他只是在心里默叨几句，但是今天他有机会得到许昕的回复了就借着酒劲开始说，除了最关键的一句。  
他喝的脸通红，眼睛刚哭过也红着，夜风拂过，是个初夏的凉夜。  
“其实今天我说我要接受新的机会尝试和别人交往的时候，闫安和周雨都一起问我：许昕怎么办啊 ，你看我身边的人都知道我喜欢你，我说我要放弃你了他们还哭了我不知道为什么他们哭了。”  
许昕的手不自觉的抖了抖，但仍然没敢动。  
“但是我现在，不能说，许昕，我不能说，我喝的多了，我累了，我甚至不确定我攥的是不是你，我怕第二天你会笑话我说我是喝多了在做梦。我舍不得掐我自己，我也舍不得掐你。让我回家睡一会，等我清醒下来的时候，我再和你说行吗。”方博终于抬起头，忽闪着圆眼睛弱声弱气的和许昕商量着。

许昕对上了方博的眼神，瞬间大地晃动，天空坠下火焰，他辛辛苦苦花了十年建筑出的世界刹那化为灰烬，尘埃覆盖天空，弥漫的灰尘里是毁灭后的废墟。

“你可以明天和我说，但是现在我想吻你。” 失去了家园的许昕，在废墟中轻轻的说，在方博回复之前，他就俯下身，盯着方博的嘴唇就亲了下去。  
方博根本不敢动，许昕在亲他这个事实足以吞没他的所有，忽然间周身的汗毛都竖起来了，耳朵嗡嗡拉响了警报，他的世界也迎来了末日。

冰川轰然坍塌砸入海面，水面上升吞没海岸线和街道，汪洋浩瀚，席卷着浪涛裹挟着他，他陷入深海，阳光在海面下消失，他抓住许昕的肩膀和他一起下沉。

狼狈的钻进电梯，他仍然和许昕纠缠在一起，伴着让他缺氧的吻。  
磕磕绊绊的进了屋子，楼廊的灯勾勒出两黏在一起身体的剪影，他们咚咚咚的踏在地板上，在厨房被平底锅把绊住，进了客厅在地毯上滑了一跤，索性滚到地毯上，许昕的手附上他的身体，他不住的打颤，许昕的手钻入他衣服的下摆，他忍不住的叹了口气，然后继续薅这他的衣服，把他拽的更近，许昕摘掉碍事的眼镜，看着方博被亲的红红的嘴唇和粉色的耳朵，  
“可以吗？”  
方博没有回话只是伸直了上肢去亲他询问的嘴唇，许昕也就不说话了，动作粗鲁了几分，然后摸索揉搓着方博的下半身，方博意识到好久没有和人有任何的亲昵了，不自觉的呻吟了几声，许昕的眼神暗了一瞬然后更加急躁粗鲁，他修长的手指在方博身体上游走，交换着温度，许昕激动发抖。

当他们彻底在一起的时候，天空坠落的火焰落进海洋，水雾升腾翻转，云雾缭绕，一切归于混沌不清。


	9. Chapter 9

当你还年轻的时候，一腔热血，特别喜欢承诺和应允，经历过一些恨不得一夜白头的激情和瞬间，但是同时你会听到大人一脸云淡风轻历经沧桑的样子，告诉你：“时间会改变一切。”

许昕亲吻着身下的方博，地毯在他背后摩擦出声音，方博仰着头接纳着一个急促又充满侵略的吻，他一颗一颗的解开许昕的衬衫，露出了他已经成人的身体，他的肩膀更宽了，也厚实了很多，然后他也被许昕剥光了，动作太猛在衣服被甩开的一瞬间手重重的磕在旁边的茶几上，方博惊了一下，但是他身上的人好像感觉不到疼一样，马上用那只刚被撞上的手勾住他的后颈亲的很赶时间样子，好像这一吻过后他们就要分开一样，也好像这是分离很久才等来的一个吻。

吱嘎  
那个茶几被方博用胳膊肘挪开了，更大的空间被让开，许昕开始褪去他的裤子，然后是自己的，地毯有些扎人，把他的皮肤扎的一片片红斑，但是他丝毫不在意，朝着许昕张开了双臂，然后许昕重新回到他的肩头，亲吻着他的耳朵，在他耳边重重的呼吸，手伸到了最深处的地方，方博僵直的抖了一下身体。  
“放松。”许昕在耳畔说道。  
然后方博就放缓了腰身，他太久没有做了，对方又是许昕，全身的肌肉和神经都紧绷到一块，等待许昕用他的手指，他的嘴唇，他的舌尖，慢慢的琢磨，舔舐，来融化多年封闭的冰川。  
徐徐的，方博僵直的身体慢慢的放松，融化，化成了一潭水，滴淌到地毯上。  
那个时候他们都变得急不可待，许昕扶住了自己的分身朝着那个刚刚开拓好的温暖的巢穴进入的时候，方博抓紧地毯，许昕扯下来一个沙发上的靠垫，垫在方博的腰下，方博大口呼吸着接受着体内的异物感。  
一点也不舒服，一点也不，他紧皱着眉头，被堵的喘不上气，倒是咳嗽了几声，然后咬着手指坚持着，许昕慢慢的插进去，感受到里面拥挤的排斥，舒缓的摩擦了几下，他也不舒服，额头都是汗，但是他有耐心，扶着自己，转换着角度在里面开拓，然后趴在方博的肩膀上，撇开他隐忍的手指，  
“你要是疼的话就咬我肩膀。”他鼓励的亲了那个可怜的发抖的脸颊，告诉他折中的法子。  
方博还来不及点头，他的身体已经开始慢慢接受了许昕的闯入。  
想到他现在的感受都来自许昕，体内剧烈的收缩，呼气紊乱，他激动不已，许昕被他夹的呲了一下嘴，开始亲他的太阳穴，手指拨开被汗水黏在额头的细碎的头发，慢慢的亲上去，身下同样慢慢的移动。  
渐渐的，方博隐忍的闷哼变得舒展，他的吐吸里带着初生的欲望和久违的惬意，肌肉开始松弛，白花花的腿情色的缠上了许昕的腰，腰肢变换角度试图吞噬更多许昕的分身，当许昕彻底的堵住他的出口的时候，方博无可抑制的长叹出一声，体内开始因为欢愉而颤抖。  
他们的身体像精良做工的零件，此刻，严丝合缝的咬合住彼此，快感的齿轮开始转动。现在，每一个角度都是他喜欢的角度，每一寸肌肤都是燃烧着欲望，每一次接吻都连接着银丝。  
方博在下面随着许昕的动作自己调整着自己，每一次都让许昕舒服的头皮一紧，他们一来一往的交合，你追我赶一样攀附高峰。  
呻吟，喘息，水声，碰撞声，沙发和茶几挪动的声音，交织在一起，他们舌头搅和在口腔里，顺着嘴角留在地毯上，还有他们交合的地方，还有方博的后背，湿漉漉，汗淋淋。  
许昕不受控制的开始了自己的进攻，方博声音越来越大被冲击的在黏黏的地毯上晃动着，皮肤早就被摩擦红了，但是他也无暇理会这些。  
“对不起。”许昕的声音陡然急促起来，然后是重重的喘息声，方博已经失神，被体内一股热流冲击到，不自觉得张开嘴，面部肌肉也紧张的收缩着，加快了手上的动作，也在许昕拔出自己的分身的时候，高潮了。  
许昕撸动着自己的把余留部分射到方博的小腹上，混合着方博的，已经分不清谁是谁的。  
许昕打了个颤，倒在方博身边用手别过他的脸亲了下去，手上的白浊也蹭到方博脸上。  
他们不要命的喘了一会，许昕搂着他说：“你比那时候高了，也比那时候胖了。”

刚刚高潮的方博在体力和心理上都脆弱极了，许昕的话就在他耳边，听的他鼻子发酸脑袋发晕，他想，艹，这家伙果然会说话，还好会挑时间，他真的太会了。  
别扭的翻了个身，用亮晶晶的眼睛盯着自家客厅的角落。  
许昕不知道方博转过去怎么了，他以为他对刚才的内射生气，就自告奋勇的拉他去浴室，  
“我，我帮你清理。”  
“不，不用了。”方博站在浴室门口拒绝他进来。  
“毕竟是我的责任。”许昕说的一身正气。  
“不，不用客气。”方博想赶快的关门，被许昕挡住了，然后他就踏进了浴室。  
方博扶着洗手台，背对着许昕，而身后的人一副像是在做手术一样的严肃表情帮他清理，不是还会用热水帮他舒缓一下腰背，然后他挤出了一些沐浴液，帮方博和自己洗澡，在拥挤的浴室里，泡沫飘起来，还有几个透明的泡泡顺着热气漂浮，方博只敢偷偷看许昕，看他用恶作剧一样表情摩擦着方博的身体，滑溜溜的，带着香氛的热气之下许昕突然变成少年的脸。  
方博使劲的眨了眨眼睛，觉得自己看错了，但是真的一瞬间他看到了19岁的那个前辈，对自己笑着的，充满自信的，无往不胜的许昕前辈。  
他盯着他愣在原地，许昕感受到他的目光也严肃了表情，怕方博着凉还是没有忘了拿着花洒往他身上浇热水，自己却湿着身子站在他身边，一个冒着热气，一个拿着花洒，都看着对方，许昕打了个寒战，方博才意识到许昕可能会冷，就去抱他，方博带着热气不停的摩擦他的背和胳膊，自己和自己说一样：“果然，我还是喜欢你啊，不论是19岁的，还是29岁的。”  
花洒落下了，在浴缸里用于水的冲力打了几个滚之后就躺在浴缸里面气势汹涌的往浴室的天棚上喷水，恰好的都能淋到他们，好像是一场只有两个人能淋到的雨。似乎只有一个块云彩很正好的照在他们两个头上，他们就在雨里抱了很久。  
然后开始接吻，没有了急促，只有拼命取悦对方的温柔和爱意。

在当下的吻终了以后，在下一吻开始之前，许昕看着湿漉漉的方博，忽然明白，几千年的前的宝物，现在仍然被好好珍藏在博物馆。几千年前的小石头子依旧一文不值的堆在街角。  
时间根本没有那么传说的那么强大，能被时间改变的，都是那些不足为奇的东西。


	10. Chapter 10

当你还年轻的时候，一腔热血，特别喜欢承诺和应允，经历过一些恨不得一夜白头的激情和瞬间，但是同时你会听到大人一脸云淡风轻历经沧桑的样子，告诉你：“时间会改变一切。”

许昕亲吻着身下的方博，地毯在他背后摩擦出声音，方博仰着头接纳着一个急促又充满侵略的吻，他一颗一颗的解开许昕的衬衫，露出了他已经成人的身体，他的肩膀更宽了，也厚实了很多，然后他也被许昕剥光了，动作太猛在衣服被甩开的一瞬间手重重的磕在旁边的茶几上，方博惊了一下，但是他身上的人好像感觉不到疼一样，马上用那只刚被撞上的手勾住他的后颈亲的很赶时间样子，好像这一吻过后他们就要分开一样，也好像这是分离很久才等来的一个吻。

吱嘎  
那个茶几被方博用胳膊肘挪开了，更大的空间被让开，许昕开始褪去他的裤子，然后是自己的，地毯有些扎人，把他的皮肤扎的一片片红斑，但是他丝毫不在意，朝着许昕张开了双臂，然后许昕重新回到他的肩头，亲吻着他的耳朵，在他耳边重重的呼吸，手伸到了最深处的地方，方博僵直的抖了一下身体。  
“放松。”许昕在耳畔说道。  
然后方博就放缓了腰身，他太久没有做了，对方又是许昕，全身的肌肉和神经都紧绷到一块，等待许昕用他的手指，他的嘴唇，他的舌尖，慢慢的琢磨，舔舐，来融化多年封闭的冰川。  
徐徐的，方博僵直的身体慢慢的放松，融化，化成了一潭水，滴淌到地毯上。  
那个时候他们都变得急不可待，许昕扶住了自己的分身朝着那个刚刚开拓好的温暖的巢穴进入的时候，方博抓紧地毯，许昕扯下来一个沙发上的靠垫，垫在方博的腰下，方博大口呼吸着接受着体内的异物感。  
一点也不舒服，一点也不，他紧皱着眉头，被堵的喘不上气，倒是咳嗽了几声，然后咬着手指坚持着，许昕慢慢的插进去，感受到里面拥挤的排斥，舒缓的摩擦了几下，他也不舒服，额头都是汗，但是他有耐心，扶着自己，转换着角度在里面开拓，然后趴在方博的肩膀上，撇开他隐忍的手指，  
“你要是疼的话就咬我肩膀。”他鼓励的亲了那个可怜的发抖的脸颊，告诉他折中的法子。  
方博还来不及点头，他的身体已经开始慢慢接受了许昕的闯入。  
想到他现在的感受都来自许昕，体内剧烈的收缩，呼气紊乱，他激动不已，许昕被他夹的呲了一下嘴，开始亲他的太阳穴，手指拨开被汗水黏在额头的细碎的头发，慢慢的亲上去，身下同样慢慢的移动。  
渐渐的，方博隐忍的闷哼变得舒展，他的吐吸里带着初生的欲望和久违的惬意，肌肉开始松弛，白花花的腿情色的缠上了许昕的腰，腰肢变换角度试图吞噬更多许昕的分身，当许昕彻底的堵住他的出口的时候，方博无可抑制的长叹出一声，体内开始因为欢愉而颤抖。  
他们的身体像精良做工的零件，此刻，严丝合缝的咬合住彼此，快感的齿轮开始转动。现在，每一个角度都是他喜欢的角度，每一寸肌肤都是燃烧着欲望，每一次接吻都连接着银丝。  
方博在下面随着许昕的动作自己调整着自己，每一次都让许昕舒服的头皮一紧，他们一来一往的交合，你追我赶一样攀附高峰。  
呻吟，喘息，水声，碰撞声，沙发和茶几挪动的声音，交织在一起，他们舌头搅和在口腔里，顺着嘴角留在地毯上，还有他们交合的地方，还有方博的后背，湿漉漉，汗淋淋。  
许昕不受控制的开始了自己的进攻，方博声音越来越大被冲击的在黏黏的地毯上晃动着，皮肤早就被摩擦红了，但是他也无暇理会这些。  
“对不起。”许昕的声音陡然急促起来，然后是重重的喘息声，方博已经失神，被体内一股热流冲击到，不自觉得张开嘴，面部肌肉也紧张的收缩着，加快了手上的动作，也在许昕拔出自己的分身的时候，高潮了。  
许昕撸动着自己的把余留部分射到方博的小腹上，混合着方博的，已经分不清谁是谁的。  
许昕打了个颤，倒在方博身边用手别过他的脸亲了下去，手上的白浊也蹭到方博脸上。  
他们不要命的喘了一会，许昕搂着他说：“你比那时候高了，也比那时候胖了。”

刚刚高潮的方博在体力和心理上都脆弱极了，许昕的话就在他耳边，听的他鼻子发酸脑袋发晕，他想，艹，这家伙果然会说话，还好会挑时间，他真的太会了。  
别扭的翻了个身，用亮晶晶的眼睛盯着自家客厅的角落。  
许昕不知道方博转过去怎么了，他以为他对刚才的内射生气，就自告奋勇的拉他去浴室，  
“我，我帮你清理。”  
“不，不用了。”方博站在浴室门口拒绝他进来。  
“毕竟是我的责任。”许昕说的一身正气。  
“不，不用客气。”方博想赶快的关门，被许昕挡住了，然后他就踏进了浴室。  
方博扶着洗手台，背对着许昕，而身后的人一副像是在做手术一样的严肃表情帮他清理，不是还会用热水帮他舒缓一下腰背，然后他挤出了一些沐浴液，帮方博和自己洗澡，在拥挤的浴室里，泡沫飘起来，还有几个透明的泡泡顺着热气漂浮，方博只敢偷偷看许昕，看他用恶作剧一样表情摩擦着方博的身体，滑溜溜的，带着香氛的热气之下许昕突然变成少年的脸。  
方博使劲的眨了眨眼睛，觉得自己看错了，但是真的一瞬间他看到了19岁的那个前辈，对自己笑着的，充满自信的，无往不胜的许昕前辈。  
他盯着他愣在原地，许昕感受到他的目光也严肃了表情，怕方博着凉还是没有忘了拿着花洒往他身上浇热水，自己却湿着身子站在他身边，一个冒着热气，一个拿着花洒，都看着对方，许昕打了个寒战，方博才意识到许昕可能会冷，就去抱他，方博带着热气不停的摩擦他的背和胳膊，自己和自己说一样：“果然，我还是喜欢你啊，不论是19岁的，还是29岁的。”  
花洒落下了，在浴缸里用于水的冲力打了几个滚之后就躺在浴缸里面气势汹涌的往浴室的天棚上喷水，恰好的都能淋到他们，好像是一场只有两个人能淋到的雨。似乎只有一个块云彩很正好的照在他们两个头上，他们就在雨里抱了很久。  
然后开始接吻，没有了急促，只有拼命取悦对方的温柔和爱意。

在当下的吻终了以后，在下一吻开始之前，许昕看着湿漉漉的方博，忽然明白，几千年的前的宝物，现在仍然被好好珍藏在博物馆。几千年前的小石头子依旧一文不值的堆在街角。  
时间根本没有那么传说的那么强大，能被时间改变的，都是那些不足为奇的东西。


	11. Chapter 11

成人世界的天条之一：不要和你的同事谈恋爱。

不是说谈了之后你就变成兔子以下了，而是一旦有什么意外，你很有可能会同时失去你的工作和爱情，特别是这个人还是你的上级和前辈的时候。

张煜东当然是懂这个道理，但是懂得道理是一回事，能不能做到又一回事。

方博是个有趣的人，有趣不是好笑的意思，是这个人很耐人琢磨的意思，开始的时候就是个不声不响的圆脸前辈，没有一点威严可言，只是所有的难题你给他，他一定不会拒绝，哪怕他也解决不了还是会升级，所以他的手头永远有一堆没有处理好的案件。

烂好人啊。

张煜东有的时候会看着那个默不作声只对着电脑的影子想，而且还是个没有什么感情的烂好人。

后来他觉得方博可能是不是没有感情，是他不屑于在职场上表露感情，他之所以不拒绝每个人是他不屑于和任何人说三句以上的对白，基本上就是：辛苦了，好的，谢谢，这样的句子，他像是契科夫笔下的那个装在套子里的人一样，在一条一条法则下认真的又孤冷的活着。

再后来他又发觉一个最致命的问题：为什么自己要花这么长时间来观察他和分析他，定义他，然后他就模模糊糊的在吸烟室对着好几年的前辈告白了，鬼使神差的去了他家，出格的事一件没有落下，做了个全套。还顺便被方博的朋友用眼神杀了个对穿。

所以当方博今天迟到加上一天精神状况不是很正常的情况下他决定，无视！

方博今天是艰难的从床上爬起来的，一想到昨天晚上他就烧耳朵，客厅，浴室，还有卧室一片狼藉，还有他的腰和腿，有几块肌肉，就有多少疼的地方，他陷在床垫里还没来得及回味昨天晚上的余温就看到时针无情的指向了九。

当他一瘸一拐的出现在办公室的时候，所有人都在看他，的确刚刚升职就迟到这件事，实在不像自己能做出来的事情，他浅浅的坐在椅子上心里骂了自己一万多句，尽量表面上装着云淡风轻，就是张煜东偶尔投过来的眼神让他不自觉的跑去了吸烟室三次，听到同事们说今天晚上要去哪里哪里喝酒的时候他又发觉：原来今天是周五了。

人生充满了奇遇和艰难，他在心里翻了一个白眼，决定投身到工作中，他喜欢工作，因为这事和感情没什么关系。

“前辈。”

仍然是周五的加班的夜晚，在方博拖着已经废掉了的腰腿挪出办公室之前，张煜东叫住了他，方博埋怨着自己走的太慢，还是回头看着张煜东。

“怎么了。”

“前辈是不是在因为什么事情烦心？”

“工作有点累。”

“不管是为什么。前辈就按照自己想的去做吧，要不然，你活得太无趣了。”

方博一时间没想到回击的话语，他点点头推开了门就逃了，当他踏进电梯的时候才想起来，我应该和他说：我活得有趣无趣和你没有半点关系啊！他用力的拍了拍自己的脑门，为了自己笨嘴拙舌而懊恼，

“明明对着周雨和闫安我还是挺能说的啊。”他一边嘟囔着一边走向地铁站。

然后在第二天的早上，在自己家的门口看到了许昕。

许昕靠着门框对着一脸没睡醒的方博大声说早上好。

方博想，我没有早上好这句话，因为真正美好的早上我都是睡得不省人事的。但是他嘴唇动了动没发出声音。他发现许昕还拎着一个大的行李箱。

？？？

什么意思。同居？？！不可能，太快了。

许昕看着方博愣愣的盯着自己箱子，心里也震了一下，的确，他不是来同居的，但是误会了的方博那个困惑和为难的表情让他也觉得多少有点受伤，于是他快速的打开了，里面锅碗瓢盆和各种食材都跑了出来：“我来给你做田螺姑娘了。弥补我前天的过失。”

方博噎住了半天，这算是什么？我们好像还没说要交往这种话，但是那天晚上的一切也的确说明这什么，但是许昕没有开口，自己也不好意思说，他也想过，都滚完床单了为什么开口说一句话就那么难，转瞬他看着许昕开始在自己家厨房忙碌的身影想着：难！这个事比滚床单要难很多。

他开始后悔没有在前天晚上直接把那句话说了，他们只是互相说喜欢，说了喜欢之后就等于交往了吗？方博歪歪脑袋，不知道啊。

他不知道许昕怎么想的，周雨说他很有名，他那天晚上也说了，自己很有名，他从高中起就很受欢迎，属于身边没有断过人的类型，一段关系没结束新的关系就开始了，有的人嘲笑他是无缝连接的感情，他太会了，什么时候说什么话，做什么事，怎么个态度，他都很熟练，比如说，前天他已经攻占了自己家的客厅，浴室和。。。恩卧室，那么今天他就来攻占自己家的厨房了。

家是每个成年人的堡垒，而方博的堡垒在一天之内就被许昕洗劫，他现在厨房里归拢东西，调整着冰箱和微波炉烤箱的位置，这种事情连闫安和周雨都没做过，要知道他们三个人可是认识了十年以上啊。

他和许昕呢？认识了一年空白了十年，滚了床单，恩，三四个小时左右吧，然后就两个人都手忙脚乱的去上班了，连停下来问一下：昨天是怎么回事的时间和勇气都没有。

然后周六的这个早上，他就一副主人的样子开始在厨房忙活了。

“你喜欢吃什么？”许昕忽然转过来问那个想的上天入地的方博。

“炸鸡。”他简单的回答。但是许昕打量了他半天：“你知道你为什么生病吗？”

“我加班太多了。”

“那也是，”许昕很快的同意方博显得不像是许昕，“但是你缺乏维生素啊，我打开冰箱里面什么都没有啊。”  
“我也不会做饭，外食为主。”

"你喜欢吃炸的东西？”

“恩。”

许昕摸着下巴很为难的样子。“炸蔬菜你喜欢吗？”

“天妇罗吗？”方博睁大了眼睛，如果他没记错的话许昕应该是个大夫吧。

“那个难度太高了。”许昕笑了，“不过我可以试试别的。”

然后他转过身去开始折腾他带过来的东西，从油盐酱醋到他不认识的瓶瓶罐罐，直到许昕掏出一个十个格子的香料拼盒的时候他震惊了，这家伙就是传说中特别欢迎的料理男子，自己给自己配咖喱的男人简直就是丧心病狂。

然后他转瞬又酸溜溜的想：怪不得会那么出名。

看他带来了五六种蔬菜，都细细的切成丝，然后起火，只在锅里过了一下放了点白胡椒和盐之后马上的停火，然后掏出春卷皮，把那些五颜六色的蔬菜仔细的包进了春卷皮里，细长的手指粘了一点水，包好大小一致的春卷，然后起了油锅，又不知道从哪里掏出了一个测温计自己喃喃的说：“160度，OK。”

然后就听到了炸物的声音，过了不一会放在滤油纸上的就是同样大小一致颜色金黄的春卷，然后他开始快速的调料，好像用了泰式的甜酱，还配了一些方博不认识的小瓶子里的东西，要不是许昕，方博会怀疑他在下毒或者做实验。

“你尝尝。”许昕走过来，手里端着盘子。沾着这个吃。

原来是这个炸蔬菜，方博心里想着动了筷子，

好吃！

让他不敢相信的好吃，他睁大了眼睛看了一会许昕又看了一会盘子里的春卷。许昕抱着肩膀倚靠在厨房的门口笑得很得意：“好吃吧。”

方博点头如捣蒜。

接下来的一天方博就是坐在厨房外的餐桌上看着不断从厨房中送出来的东西瞪眼睛张嘴吃的过程，许昕和他絮絮叨叨的问：“你喜欢什么洋食啊。”

“都，都喜欢。”方博还在吸溜着味增汤模模糊糊的说。

“蛋包饭你喜欢什么汤汁？”许昕走出来问他，方博嘴边还有一个葱花，他转了转眼睛：“就普通的番茄酱。”

许昕抬手抹掉了那个葱花，笑得开心的样子：“我记得你喜欢吃甜的。”

恩

“偏甜的番茄酱喽。”

“番茄酱不都那样吗，牌子不一样味道不一样吗。”方博莫名其妙。

“我用我自己做的番茄酱啊。”许昕理所当然的说：“如果你喜欢吃甜得我就用糖度高一点的番茄 13左右的比一般的橘子都甜，但是呢，坏处就是皮太硬，就算加热了之后番茄的味道也不是很浓，特别像果酱。”许昕皱起眉头回忆起以前的失败，“我来我发现9度左右就差不多了。”

“谁像你啊，自己做番茄酱，还自己搞了糖度，龟毛的要命。”方博顺嘴说道，

被怼了的许昕没有生气和尴尬反而笑的喜滋滋的，他看了方博一会，看得方博发毛，在他想要不要道歉的时候许昕开口说：“方博，你知道吗，你真的一点都没变。”

然后在话题深入之前他就起身跑去厨房了：“那我给你做一个蛋包饭吧，放虾仁的那种可以吗。”

方博琢磨着他的话，但是蛋包饭这三个字也钻进了耳朵了，下意识的就回应着说：“好好好。”

那天方博从早吃到晚，除了溜缝一样的味增汤许昕做的都是洋食，方博好奇的看着一堆空盘子，许昕笑了：“我记得你不太喜欢土豆炖牛肉，所以可能你不太喜欢和食，所以干脆没有带。如果你喜欢的下次吧。”

方博扒拉着碗里的卷白菜，“你还会做什么？”

“中国菜，一点印度菜，嘛，普通的西餐也会一点，就是披萨什么的速食而已，土耳其菜和他们学过一点点，还有，”许昕想了一会，“哦韩国菜也会，但是怎么腌制泡菜我还是弄不太明白。”

“下次，我吃不了那么多。”方博打断了许昕的报菜名。然后他抬头看着许昕，“我也怕我万一吃惯了你做的，万一你不做了，我再也没办法吃便利店的便当了。”说的可怜巴巴的，眼睛忽闪着里面都是不安。

许昕一个手滑，把手里的碗扔回到水槽中，他急忙忙的擦了擦手，跑过去抱住他觉得自己有点在拍电视剧，但是他也不知道怎么了，过了一会他才有点吃力的开口说：“我知道过一会你要见你前男友了。”

方博僵住了，

“我那天见到他了，他提起你了，他提起你的时候。。。心里眼里都是喜欢，我就想，我也喜欢他啊，凭什么他表现的好像全天下就他一个人喜欢你一样，凭什么他能那么云淡风轻的和别人说和你有很多年的感情，凭什么我就这么输了，凭什么我要坐在他的对面吃饭，凭什么马龙还在祝他成功，凭什么，”许昕抓紧了方博的衣服。顿了顿。

“我当然知道凭什么。但是我就是不想认输，就是不想就这么算了，我就是这个脾气，霸道又私自什么都想要，从小就是，现在也是所以前天我就来了，然后，来了之后我就不想走了，但是我又知道你会见他，我又没有任何资格阻止你去见他。”

“行了。”方博说道，许昕缓缓的放开他，看着他，和他一样的不安和局促。

“我会和他说好的。”

“那，那我能在这等你吗？”许昕有点得寸进尺的问道。

方博想了一会点点头。

 

前辈还是那个样子，方博坐在餐桌的一端看着自己曾经的男朋友，他的确喜欢过他，他在自己最痛苦最艰难的时候和他一直在一起，度过了剩下的灰色的高中，他也想过和他一直在一起，否则他不会选择他没什么兴趣的网络工程，但是。他攥成了个拳头，心里骂着许昕，他太会算计了，他侵入了他的厨房，还忙忙活活的给他做了一天的好吃的，现在他一点也不饿，他看着前辈精心挑选的餐厅端上来的菜品没有一点兴趣，方博忽然想到许昕在两个小时前用霸道描述自己，

他实在太霸道了，他不仅要求他心里不能有别人，竟然还费尽心机的让自己胃里都不能有别人。


	12. Chapter 12

列车窗外是整个城市的灯火，方博看到电车玻璃上自己冷漠疲惫的脸，他开始着急，怀疑有点胆战心惊：许昕是否在家。  
他还是有点没有底，如果他这次回家之后发现许昕已经先走了怎么办？  
和上次一样，不可能吧，方博摇摇头，但是仍然掏出了手机问许昕现在在干什么。  
看书  
许昕的回答，但是没有透漏他在哪里，  
于是方博脑子都被另一个问题替代了：怎么回复他，  
经过了两个站之后他决定问他：你要不要让我带点东西回去，你饿不饿  
然后觉得自己这个问话实在是蠢到家了。毕竟他们俩今天只做了两件事：做饭，吃饭  
还没来及想出妥善的终极方案的时候，许昕问他：你什么时候回家？  
好了，看来他的确没有走，也没有跑，而且头脑很清楚的问自己什么时候能到家，  
方博抬头看了一眼，回复他大约还有十五分钟左右，他又开始想：但愿他进门的时候发现许昕没有擅自给他打扫了为什么或者乱动了他什么东西。  
毕竟这个种事情不是交往（？）第三天之后就能做的，有点像交往第二天女孩就给男朋友做了便当---突然之间距离有点太近了。  
距离感这个东西没有了觉得烦，多了又觉得孤独，对于怎么掌握，方博觉得自己远远没有那么聪明。

等他回来的时候发现许昕老老实实的坐在客厅的沙发上，开着电视，看着手机。看方博进来了之后一脸严肃的看着他，默默的也站了起来。  
方博不知道自己的表情有多严肃。  
“那个。。。”他最开始开口，许昕看着他。  
“我和他说好了，没事了。”  
许昕的表情没什么变化，默默的坐下了，仍然看着书，方博有点不满意他的无反应，回身去厨房给自己到了杯水的功夫，就听到许昕在外边说：“我给你带了药了。”  
“药？”  
方博险些呛到自己。  
“我没病。”  
许昕放下手机相面一样看了方博一会，就哈哈哈笑了起来：“你想什么呢。”然后他擦了擦眼泪把包里的一个药箱拿了出来。开始一边展示一边介绍：止血，止疼，止咳，止痒，消毒，退烧，烫伤膏，降温贴，创可贴，绷带，”许昕晃给方博看了看：“大体是这些。”  
“我，我有。”方博急急的说。  
“在哪？”许昕很快的问，而且问的方博没了声音，他眼睛转了转，实在想不起来过年的时候闫安帮他放在哪里了，  
“你就留着吧。我放在电视下面了。”许昕没有给方博太多的回忆时间，就扔在了电视柜最显眼的位置。  
“我们家楼下就是便利店和药局根本用不上。”方博还在别扭许昕为什么开始滔滔不绝的提到了另一个话题，他似乎对自己和前辈说了什么不是很关心，然后他忽然觉得，会不会他对自己不是那么的关心。  
“方博，”许昕站起来：“你一个人住，万一有个磕了碰了，你准备单腿跳着下楼买药吗？”  
见眼前人不吱声。  
#￥#￥……%方博声音小到听不见。  
“什么？”许昕走过去，  
“不是还有你嘛。” 什么啊，非的让我说，感觉我多依赖他似的，明明连交往都没说呢，就这么上赶着，不过，也上赶着喜欢了这么久了。。。  
“可是我不想你一边忍着疼边等我。”许昕走过来箍住他的肩膀，  
“再也不想了。”他在方博的肩膀上补充道。  
也许是许昕的声音太好听，也许是他太会说话了，也许，他找不到理由，太多的感觉像是乱套了的线头箍住他的心，随着每次跳动都一抽一抽的，越疼越跳动的厉害。

等许昕放开他的时候就着昏暗的灯光稍稍的下头和他平视着极其认真一字一句的请求：  
“方博，请和我交往。”  
...  
“好。”

“什么？！”尚坤差点把手里的咖啡扔到地毯上，“你们交往了。”  
许昕有点嫌弃尚坤声音太大：“恩。”  
“恩，什么啊。你这是撬了我客户的墙角啊。”尚坤气急败坏的喝了一口咖啡，又被烫的呸了几声：“前一段那么多时间不表白，为什么和我客户吃了个饭就急匆匆的去撬墙角？”他只顾得上舌头上不快的触觉，低头张着嘴一点都没注意到许昕早就阴沉下去的脸。等他再抬起头的时候就被对方的表情吓得噤声了。  
“开玩笑的。”尚坤讪讪的笑了，有点慌，不知道许昕突然对什么不满意了让他变成了一头具有十分攻击性的狮子。  
“话说在前头，是他先撬了我的墙角。”  
说完，许昕就气呼呼的走了，尚坤看着那个背影愣了半天，慢慢的回到了自己的工作上，过了许久，他突然停住了在键盘上来回飞舞的手指。若有所思：  
小白球，可以啊。

“噗。。。”周雨先喷出啤酒。  
“换，换人了？”闫安听了半天慢悠悠的说，然后被周雨打了一下。  
方博喜滋滋的看着他俩，然后点点头。  
“我再确认一次：你，许昕？！”周雨竖起食指谨慎的看着他。  
方博笑了点点头。  
“许昕，你从高中就喜欢的许昕？！”闫安又问道。  
方博笑得更开心了，然后重重的点点头。  
“经过了这----么多年，在这里重逢，在你要放弃他的那个晚上忽然跑到你家里来说他也喜欢你？！”周雨丰富了细节。  
“恩。”方博笑得心花怒放，脸上不知道因为喝酒还是害羞整张脸红彤彤的。  
周雨和闫安不可思议的对视了一下，给了对方一个High Five！  
“太好了！！！！”  
闫安放下手：“周雨，你先别转移话题，五千？！”  
周雨砸了一下舌头一脸不情愿的从钱包里掏出五千给他：“我以为你忘了呢。”  
“我忘了吃饭也忘不了这个。”  
方博愣愣的看着他俩金钱来往：“你们？”  
“我们拿你和许昕打赌来着，我赌你们俩有戏，周雨傻乎乎的说绝对不可。。。”闫安忽然就住嘴了，和周雨一起缩成一团小口抿着啤酒不敢看方博。  
“有你们这样的朋友吗！？？”


End file.
